The Eye of the Storm
by SexyLexiCullen
Summary: This is a compilation of Quiet Storm outtakes. Most outtakes will be in the point's of view of the secondary characters. Read Quiet Storm first. AH.
1. The Hunt Part One starring Aro

**Disclaimer(s): **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner (Stephenie meyer). The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.…(Throughout the story, you will see photos of the characters. I do not own those photos or the people in them.) Banner by** RPattzscene** Translations by **Vulcaniana**. Beta'd by **HollettLA and aeglow**.

***Note about translations*** Aro will translate after it is spoken. There is no glossary at the end.

**WARNING: Rated M for adult content. Violence. Sex. Death.**

**Summary: **Takes place between Quiet Storm chapters 24 and 25 (January). It's what you didn't see, and in Aro's point of view. We'll get to know Aro, along with Lauren, during one hell of a day. Crazy long. This is like Aro's own fic…

"Quiet Storm" outtake number one. I broke this into two parts because it was just TOO long for one sitting. Please Enjoy

I would like to thank **DeeBelle1** for giving me this brilliant idea. A HUGE thank you and leg humps to all the **pre-readers! You guys ROCK!**

"**The Hunt" Part One**

**by**

**SexyLexiCullen**

**A "Quiet Storm" outtake**

**Starring:**

**Aro the Cleaner**

**I** woke up to the bus pulling into the stop right outside my window. The 8:05 A.M. B63 bus manages to wake me every morning, and every morning I say the same thing.

"Fucking bus." It's not very original, but I can't wait to move out of this neighborhood.

_Fucking bus is right…_

A light moan made me do a double take at my side. Then a silly grin appeared on my lips. "Ya gotta get up." I gave Michelle a light spank on her ass.

She rolled over to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "It's so early."

"I have shit to do. Get up." I gave her a short peck on her cheek.

She grinned and pulled the blanket back up, and I pulled it back down. "Come on sweetheart..." I gave her a few loud kisses on her neck. "I gotta get outta here."

I wasn't lying. After the shit that went down last night, I was told to get out of the city. I planned to do so as soon as possible, but when I stopped by "The Wicked Monk", the bar down the street, Michelle was just getting off work.

I stretched as I rose from the bed and grabbed my tank to put it on. "You want coffee?" I asked as I flexed my shoulder. It was stiff from sleep.

She sat up, shaking her head no. "I left Ma with the baby last night...I gotta go too."

I nodded then stood back to watch her dress. Michelle and I have been friends for years, and that body—Goddamn. Having a baby did her ass some good. She had some meat on her bones now. She's not fat but I will admit that she's a little thick.

She turned her head to grin at me as she eased into her jeans. "What?"

I grinned back. "You're beautiful."

She scoffed. "Okay..." She grabbed her bra.

I slowly walked toward her and helped her close it. "You are beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

She sighed and stepped away from me. "Wish that piece of shit sperm donor had thought the same."

"He's an idiot," I said; meanwhile, I don't even know the punk that knocked her up.

"You still seeing that chick in the city?" She placed her shoes on. "She hasn't been around lately."

"Lauren," I said. "We're always fighting about some bullshit."

She laughed. "You? Never. I can't see some chick fighting with you."

I snorted. "With her...I always have the ability to piss her off. Don't know why she cares. Last I heard, we were only fucking."

She grabbed her purse, walked to me, and cupped my chin. "You men are so dumb—I bet it's not just fucking to her."

I placed my hands on her hips. "Then what is it?"

She looked back to the bed. "What we did last night? That was fucking, but what you and Lauren have is something else. When you see women more than a handful of times, dine them, make love instead of fuck, talk on the phone—I'd call that your girlfriend," she giggled, taking my arms from around her. "That doesn't say much about me, does it?"

I laughed. "What are you talking about?" I pecked her lips.

"Nothing," she sighed heavily. "I saw Ang the other day. She looks good—happy."

I shrugged, not giving a fuck. Last I heard, she started dating some teacher.

"Take care of yourself Aro, I'll just…let myself out." She pointed to the door.

I waved and watched her go. Her jeans hugged her bubble ass so tight I had to stop myself from creeping up behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, I started to gather a few things into a bag. I planned to drive north, up to the small bungalow I own. I didn't lie to the Skip when I said I wouldn't be far. I plan to go upstate, but my place is still close to the city. I packed a few sets of clothes and a few stacks of cash, along with a few mags. I have a couple of nines there, but I wasn't sure about bullets.

They're like peanut butter and jelly…

Go together.

When all that shit was settled, I put on some music, did a few bench presses, and jumped in the shower. Then as I washed, I tried as hard as I could not to let my bandage get wet.

After drying, I faced the full-length mirror while I got dressed. With the music still pumping and feeling giddy from the pussy I received last night, I felt amped up for something. Then I laughed as I realized I was checking myself out in the mirror. My shoulder was still fucked and wrapped up, but I kept flexing it so it wouldn't get stiff. I flexed it a lot last night, when I was bouncing Michelle off my cock.

Motherfuckers think they can take my ass out… Well, it takes a lot more than some pussies driving by to do that shit.

They did manage to take my ass out of commission for a good week, though. I'm not invincible, just hard to catch…

As I put on my gold, Cuban-linked chain, I blew myself a kiss, and then turned to throw on my leather coat and grab my duffle. I made sure all the windows were locked and my sound system was unplugged before I left my apartment.

I smiled, locking my door as I heard humming behind me. Mrs. DiMiglia was humming as she swept the hallway. She does so every morning, always dressed in black. In the old country after one loses a spouse, it's customary to wear black, including a black shawl to cover the hair. I'm not sure how long they wear black for, but for as long as I can remember, even when I lived with my folks a few blocks away, Mrs. DiMiglia has always worn black.

I call her Nonna, something she requests all us younger people do.

As soon as I turned, she stopped sweeping to wave her finger at me. _"Perché Michelle se ne è andata a quest'ora di nascosto? State di nuovo usando i vecchi trucchetti?"_

I grinned at her for noticing. In truth she's just an old, nosy widow who loves to bust my balls. Oh, and she never disappoints; she always has a comment about which or how many different women go in and out of my apartment.

"_Buongiorno nonna."_ I walked to her and kissed her cheek._"Michelle ha dormito qui stanotte perchè è rimasta chiusa fuori casa,"_ I lied, telling her Michelle was locked out of her house and that's why she spent the night.

She gave me those shifty eyes, like she didn't believe me. But then she reached up to cup my face and kiss my lips. _"Il mio ragazzo,"_ she sighed. _"Buongiorno a te."_

I smiled. _"Come stai?"_

She looked down to the floor. _"Eh… Per fortuna lavoro ancora."_ She shrugged, and just like a perpetual grieving widow of her kind, she told me she's blessed with work.

"Don't work too hard." I poked her nose.

"Eh?" She grinned.

"You know what I said." I chuckled.

She shrugged. "I am'a olde..._vecchia signora_. My a hearing is a not so good."

I nodded, and didn't want to comment on her translation skills. "_Devo lasciarti_...you take care." I patted her back.

"Aspetta!" She stopped me. "_Come sta il signor Cullen, ha già avuto figli? Eh?"_

I rolled my eyes then. The Skip may have taken MC and himself out of the neighborhood, but even old and deaf Mrs. DiMiglia wants to know if they're with child yet._ "Um...Non credo li avranno presto." _I shrugged. "Not yet."

She frowned. _"Lei non è italiana, vero? Le ragazze italiane li fanno subito i figli." _She nodded. "_Se mia nipote fosse stata più grande_…" she mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows and wore a smirk. I couldn't believe she said that. She basically just said that if Bella were Italian, she'd be pregnant already. She also said she wishes her granddaughter was older, so that she could have married Edward.

"I think Bella—um—_Signora _Cullen is Italian. I'm not sure. They will have one when they have one..." I trailed off, as my head whipped to the side. Her granddaughter that she was just talking about ran by us. She tried to hide her face, but I saw it.

"What's wrong with Candace?" I pointed to my eye. She looked like she had a nice sized shiner.

Mrs. DiMiglia then started to shout profanities to the ceiling as she bit her knuckles.

"Nonna?" I turned her to face me_. "Che è successo a Candace? Chi le ha ridotto l'occhio così?" _I asked her what was wrong with her granddaughter and who did that to her eye.

She leaned away from me. _"Disgraziato!"_ She spit into the air. "_Quel pezzo di merda del suo fidanzato!" _she roared.

I nodded. "Really? Her boyfriend did that?" I walked around her and pointed to her door. "May I talk to Candace? _Posso entrare?"_ I tilted my head to the door.

"_Sì,"_ she gestured to her door, _"..e poi voglio che parli anche con lui."_

I shook my head. "I won't be _talking_ to him."

"_Faiqualcosa o altrimenti chiamerò il Sig. Cullen..." _She continued to curse under her breath.

I nodded again. "No need to call the Skip. I'll take care of it."

"Good. Good." She began to sweep again.

Old ladies like Mrs. DiMiglia call me—to get in touch with the Skip—for the littlest bullshit. It's true—that we protect the neighborhood—but we're into bigger things now. I'm into bigger things—bigger than roughing up the neighborhood punks that run around and think they own the place. The punks who shake down local business owners because they think they got it like that. They don't; we do. They can try to shake down whomever they wish. The bottom line is our crew runs this neighborhood.

The door was open, so I just let myself in. I saw Candace sitting at the kitchen table as she unloaded a paper bag.

"I got a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel. Want half?" she asked.

I shook my head no and sat down next to her. "What happened?"

When her brother Donovan died two years ago, over in Iraq, I promised her father that I'd look after her. He works full-time. His wife took off years ago, and the only person around is Mrs. DiMiglia. I tried quite a few times to hook Mr. DiMiglia up with work, but he's denied me each time.

I got Candace a job at La Bella Italia. I make sure she's safe, and I try to do the things an older brother would. But what does she do?

Every time I am alone with this little girl—she's seventeen or eighteen now, I can't remember—she hits on me. Plus, she slept with Carlisle. That's what the Skip says and I believe him. She now works with Patrick at the bowling alley and I am to give her a few extra bucks every week so she doesn't say shit about her little romp with C.

She stood up from her chair. "The coffee from downstairs is always cold." She popped the top off her coffee cup to place it in the microwave. "I was stupid. This is stupid." She pointed to her eye. "Frankie was mad—I—"

"Frankie? Frankie's crew, Frankie?" I laughed.

Frankie's crew is the local unofficial name of the small street gang that runs around Bay Ridge. They don't do shit, but throw around that name and get drunk in Shore Road Park.

The closest they ever come to running with anybody is washing the Skip's cars or mine. That's it. Or, if we need someone roughed up. They're good enough for that. The group of them gets together, think they're tough guys, and do what we say.

The main tough guy, Frankie, would probably get on his knees and suck the Skip off if he asked him, and do you know why?

It's out of respect.

They're a joke.

"Don't do anything—it was my fault. He saw me talking to Mike and—"

I chuckled. "He saw you talking to his boy, so he punched you in the face?"

She shrugged and turned to face me. "I'm his girl. That's a big deal. He runs the whole crew now…Dave left for college."

I continued to chuckle. "You're _his_ girl?"

"Yes, and I disrespected him, so..." She looked down.

I stood up to walk toward her. "That doesn't matter. No man should ever place his hands on a woman…if you're his girl, then that means he's your man. He's supposed to care for you and love you, not hit you. Hitting you was a punk move—you can do better."

"He didn't mean it."

I ignored that. "He should keep his hands to himself. He puts his hands on you again; you come and tell me." I wiped my hands clean. "He has a problem with you? He can come talk to me."

"Aro...please." She grabbed my hand. "Don't do anything."

I took the hand she was holding and palmed her cheek. "Stop running with Frankie and them, okay? Your grandmother told me you skipped school the other day—"

"Old bitch. She needs to mind her business."

"Ay!" I shouted. "That's your grandmother and you will show her some respect. You got that?"

She nodded and looked down.

"Stop chillin' with Frankie, and be more respectful to Nonna. If I find out you're skipping school again, I'll make sure you don't leave this apartment for a month. Understand?" I bent down to her level.

She nodded. "How come you're not around a lot anymore? We haven't gone to the mall in like forever. And who is that blonde I saw? She was here all last week…Where is she now?" she giggled.

"I've been busy. That blonde is Lauren, and that's another thing." I leaned away from her. "You think you're so cool? Hanging out by the subway with your friends?"

She looked away from me.

"Lauren told me how you and a few girls followed her to the train. Don't do that shit no more."

"Is she your girlfriend?" She grinned up to me.

"She's my friend...I gotta go." I stepped back. "Remember what I said." When I turned from her, she pinched my ass. "Cool it with the hands."

"You love it."

"No," I said over my shoulder. "I don't. Wise up, chick-a-dee." I shook my head, before I left the apartment.

As I walked to the elevator, I patted Mrs. DiMiglia on the back and told her I'd take care of everything.

Finding Frankie wasn't too hard, even this early in the morning. That's all these kids do is hang out in the street. Do they ever sleep? All I did was pull up to Bay Ridge Avenue. He was standing outside the pool hall with his buddies.

When I slammed my car's door and they saw me, they all scattered like cockroaches.

"Ay-oh! Frankie!" I shouted. "Don't make me chase yo' ass!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned toward me with his hands raised, like I was a cop.

I chuckled as I walked to him. At first, I opened my mouth as if I was going to speak, but then I punched him in the gut, in the eye, and then kicked his sorry ass onto the ground.

"You like hitting women?" I picked him up by his hair so he looked up at me.

His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. "I—I—" He stuttered, which earned him another hit to the face.

I bent low to whisper in his ear. "The next time you hit Candace? It'll be your last…or better yet…every time you place your hands on her, I'm going to come after you…why should you get off so easy, huh?" I grasped his chin when he looked away from me.

"Look at me—" I smacked his cheek. "Every time you raise your hand to a woman, I want you to remember this..." I pushed him away from me to throw more punches and kick at him. "...And stay away from my shop. You and your little boys ain't down, you feel me? Stop—"

"Cullen says... Cullen said... last time..." He tried to catch his breath. "We were to keep an eye out—watch everyone's shit."

I kicked him. "You don't say his name." I punched him in the mouth, gave a small wave to the shop owners who witnessed all that, and hopped back into my jeep.

I laughed out loud as I turned up my music and drove away.

As I continued to drive and hit the highway, my phone started to ring. I just let it ring and tried to ignore it. Everything I did for Mrs. DiMiglia and Candace should not have gone down. No one was supposed to see me. After all, I'm supposed to be dead, and everyone saw me. I fucked up.

It started to bother me when I ignored Lauren's sixth call. I grew concerned.

Last night we spoke three times, but we kept the calls short. She called to bitch about some party Skip set up without telling her. Eclipse was hosting a small get-together. The way Lau described it, they were people she sees there sometimes. The club hosting small parties is no big deal, but it was late, and happened after everything else went down last night—after the Skip and I left Eclipse.

That's what weighed on my mind. After I left Skip and that whole mess downtown, I called Lauren once again to see how she was doing. Edward never mentioned any sit-downs or small parties at Eclipse either.

It concerned me, but I brushed it off because Lauren eased my mind about the situation. As soon as she picked up she said, "Am I the only person in New York that doesn't speak Italian?" I laughed at first and then wondered who these party people were. Then she went on to say that she barely served anyone, took back the statement about recognizing them, and said "maybe" one or two faces looked familiar—now that she had a better look.

Then she had to go.

Then she called me when she got home. I was at the bar at the time, but still listened intently. Lauren told me that "those guys" gave her a ride home. She figured they were our friends; however, our friends wouldn't exactly shove my girl into the back of a black SUV and give her a message for me.

That's all this dude—a man named Ralph—said, "Tell Aro, I have a message for him."

Lauren, who heard his name from one of his buddies, replied, "Tell him yourself."

Ralph—the only Italian speaking Ralph who's Alec's cousin from Jersey, I know—then said, "I just did," and took off in the SUV. They dropped her off at home and had never asked for her address.

I didn't want to startle her, but I knew what the message conveyed.

The status of our relationship doesn't matter to anyone. Lauren is mostly seen with me and so she is my significant other to watchful eyes. The message they gave me was that they could get to her at any time.

Last night, after everything that went down, I didn't want to think about that. I told her to simply, "Stay home." I told her not to go to school, not to go into work, and to lay low until I spoke to Edward. My morning had been pretty busy, and it suddenly felt like I have a million and one thoughts running through my head.

That's a lot for a "supposed" dead man to think about. Right?

When Edward called to bitch me out about not laying low this morning, I just listened. I didn't say a word. I fucked up and I knew it. When he was finished and I was just leaving Manhattan two things happened; Lauren called again, and I gave Edward a brief low down of what went down last night. Lauren's call went ignored and Edward said he'd look into it.

He was going to call Momo and find out who chilled out at Eclipse after everyone left last night. He also told me to relax. Marcus and his father were there too, along with two other crews, and no one reported anything suspicious back to him. Before we ended the call, I asked him to call John—his buddy, who's the underboss, over in Jersey—to see if Ralph came to visit New York.

Do I think a "friend" of mine would relay that message? No, I don't. It has nothing to do with being too trusting. I just know that the people I am closest to, the family members I associate with, wouldn't do something so cowardly as to try and scare the woman I am seeing.

Whoever this Ralph is or had Ralph do that—all signs point to Alec—is a pussy. That was a real pussy move. If you have a message for me, you tell _me_.

Edward had an after thought and called me back. He told me to shut off my cell. As of now, I was to officially disappear. We were set back since I was supposed to have died last night.

I really fucked up, and fucked up again when Lauren called a ninth time. I picked up the phone, but I didn't say anything.

"_Aro… Are you there?"_ She sounded out of breath and frightened. _"Please…"_

"I'm here," I said. Then I pulled over to the side of the road. "What's wrong?"

"_I—I don't know. I um… I went to get a coffee—"_

"I told you to stay inside. Come on, Lau…" I pulled at my hair.

"_Stay inside? What the fuck is going on? I don't know what's going on, okay? You tell me things and you never tell me why… The thing last night and then I went for coffee and two guys followed me back… I keep looking out the window… they're still there. Someone even knocked—I—I told Mary not to answer. She had class so she left. I told her not to and she did anyway…What do I tell her? What… Are you in some kind of trouble?"_ She rambled away like a nervous wreck.

The sad part about all this is, Lauren thinks she knows—about our thing—but she doesn't really know. To her, I'm her boss's friend who hangs out at his strip club way too often. She thinks I own a custodial service too, which I do, but that's it.

"I'm not… I'm going away for a little while…"

"_How can you—"_ she spluttered. _"Just… just leave? Aro…tell me," _she cried.

I tried to hold back the urge to punch my windshield. I hate it when women cry; makes me feel bad.

"_I'm scared. Should I call Mr. C? Tell me."_

I groaned. "The fire escape that's outside your bedroom window…use it."

"_What?"_ she shouted. _"What about Mary? What if she comes back and these guys are still here?"_

"Listen to me. I need you to calm the fuck down—" I pulled into a lane and started driving to the nearest exit. "I'm coming to get you, okay? But I need you to leave your house. You will sneak out the back, climb down from the fire escape, and go somewhere public. Do not go anywhere near Eclipse. There's a Starbucks three blocks away… put your fucking laptop in a bag, and play on your computer until I get there."

"_Aro…"_ she sobbed.

"Baby," I sighed. "I'm here. I'll be listening. Turn your Bluetooth on, and I'll be here. I won't hang up."

"_Okay."_ She sniffled. _"But Mary…"_

"They don't give a fuck about Mary, and neither do I. You get your ass out of your apartment, now." I sped up a little.

"_How can you—"_

"I don't hear you packing shit. Get a move on it!" I shouted. Then I heard her grumble under her breath and some movement; she was getting ready to leave. Luckily, I wasn't too far out of the city. I could make it back to her apartment within twenty minutes if traffic wasn't bad, but as long as she left unseen there shouldn't be a problem.

"_This thing is so rusty…"_

I chuckled. "You live on the second floor. I could jump that if I had to…"

"_Oh… so white men can jump,"_ she giggled.

I grinned. "That wasn't funny."

"_Yeah, it was…okay…I'm going…"_ I heard creaking, a loud bang, and Lau mutter the word "shit" ten times. _"That was so loud."_

I rolled my eyes. "Just go." I was just entering Manhattan again. Then I heard Lauren as she climbed down the fire escape.

I continued to drive.

"_I'm down… now I'm filthy."_

I chuckled. "I like you…filthy."

"_Not the time…"_ She paused. _"Okay, um…I'm walking."_

I nodded. "So go. I'll be listening and driving, and you tell me when you get to Starbucks. Get me a cappuccino. Please?"

"_You're worried about coffee?"_ She sounded winded.

"Don't run or draw attention to yourself. You don't see anyone, right?"

She blew out a breath. _"Right…so a cappuccino? Can I get you anything else, maybe some biscotti?"_

I laughed again. "See if they have scones. I like scones."

"_I never pegged you for the scone type…Okay, I'm in the street. It's crowded…"_ She trailed off, and then we didn't speak until she arrived at Starbucks.

"Don't order my shit until I'm close," I said. "Wait like five minutes…then order, and then wait outside. When I pull up, you're going to run and hop into the Jeep." I chuckled because I was fucking with her.

"_Okay…"_ she said breathily. _"I can do that."_

"It's very important that you are not seen. You have to think like a ninja—"

"_Aro…"_ she whined. "I'm really scared. Stop messing with me."

I snickered. "Sorry…" Then I stayed quiet until I was five minutes away. That was when I told Lau to order my cappuccino and be ready for me outside.

I slowed to a crawl when I approached Starbucks. I didn't see anyone that I would consider suspicious. Then again, I have no idea who had been following Lauren.

Nevertheless, Lau took what I said seriously and sprinted out to the Jeep wearing a large messenger bag and carrying a beverage tray in her hands.

"Drive. Drive. Drive…" She chanted.

"Christ…Don't I get a kiss?" I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Seatbelt," I said before I drove off.

"How are you so calm?"

I shrugged the good shoulder. "You have any Advil? My shit is in the back—in my bag."

"You need to cool it with those Vicodin. Don't think that I don't know you drink with them…how are you so calm?" She gripped the beverage tray tightly and looked seconds away from a nervous breakdown.

"I took a Vicodin." I grinned.

"Ass..." She sat back and unloaded the tray into the center console. "So who are these guys? What did they want with me?"

I pursed my lips. "Let's just go… and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I gave her a brief glance. Despite how I felt about her, I wondered if I could really trust her. Then I looked away from her. She had her hair up and all I could focus on was my want to bite her neck—just to bite it. "You look sexy."

"I'm in pajamas." She scoffed.

"Still…" I sat up straight again. "I never see you in pajamas."

"Duh! That's because I'm always naked… can we focus, please? Where are we going?"

"Soon…" I sighed and turned the music back up. "You didn't ask for none of the non-fat garbage again, did you? I appreciate that you look out for me but…" I picked up my coffee and took a sip.

She let out a frustrated groan. "I know you're in the mob…so, just be straight with me. I've seen the kind of people that come in and out of the club…I've been working at Eclipse for over a year now. I'm not stupid—"

I grinned and gave her a fleeting glance. "So just because a lot of Guido's chill there, you automatically think they're _Mafioso_?"

"During my senior year of high school? I took journalism. And it just so happens, I wrote an essay about Marcus Misone. The essay focused on the article that featured his trial. It was about how important Miranda rights are, and all that garbage. I still have that paper somewhere at home…in Cali." She rambled. "He totally got off on a technicality; meanwhile, when I met him and put two and two together, I felt like such a dumb ass because I acted as though I met a celebrity. Now be straight with me—"

I didn't reply and continued to drive.

"Aro…"

I looked in the rearview mirror. "Those are some strong accusations—me mobbed up." I chuckled and placed my hand on her thigh. Then I frowned when her hand touched mine. "I'll elaborate more when we stop."

"Okay," she whispered. "I don't care. You know that, right? None of that is important." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I leaned into her and reached up to weave my fingers into her hair. "That's—" I was at a loss for words and let her go, but not before I quickly stole a kiss.

What Michelle told me this morning wasn't anything new. I know how much I do care about Lauren. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to relationships, but I was in one for a very long time.

Angela and I…it all went to shit after I got involved with the thing. She didn't approve and wanted me to finish school. Since I couldn't play ball anymore, that didn't mean I couldn't make something more of myself, work to pay for tuition when I lost my scholarship and all that.

If I wasn't playing football, school held no interest for me.

She, too, had an idea about what I was doing. I was away a lot, working my ass off to make a name for myself. Doing things I would have never imagined myself doing.

Breaking the law in so many different ways—including, icing motherfuckers and disposing of dead bodies—and surprisingly none of it mattered. I embraced my new life and quickly began to love it. I was a natural. The jobs and money came to me fast. The attention I received from the opposite sex, just because of the people I was around, was incredible, and so was the level of respect I gained.

I didn't want school anymore. I didn't want the family business when my parents moved down to Florida, and after a while I didn't want Angela anymore either. But that still didn't stop my feelings. She has come and gone so many times over the last few years, and now I finally don't give a shit.

Why? Lauren is the first woman to make me forget about her. Every other woman I was ever with, there was always a comparison—a war within myself—wondering what was up and down. I may be a quiet guy, but my brain is always fucking with me.

Lauren saying what she just said, it meant a lot. Probably more than I could even express in words.

But most of all, it made me feel bad about boffing Michelle last night. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." She trailed her hand up my forearm.

"I slept with someone last night—" The car swerved when she started to punch me repeatedly.

"I was scared for my life! _My_ life! —Trying to call you! —Get a straight answer! —And you were with some other woman?" She continued to hit me.

I let her do it and pulled over so we wouldn't get into an accident. "Stop…" I leaned away from one of her fists. "Can you let me finish?"

"Fuck you!" She got me right in the shoulder, which made me groan and close my eyes. "Oh my God… Baby, I'm so sorry." She fussed over me before her face crumbled. "Why—why would you—" She looked to her hands and broke down in front of me. She sobbed, looking like a little girl. She was in these pink pajama pants with—I don't know—bunnies on them, and she was wearing an 'NYU' hooded sweatshirt. Plus, her hair was a mess and she wore no makeup. She was beautiful, but now my beautiful angel was crying.

I shook my head to snap myself out of that stupor. "Stop crying," I said and lifted her chin. "It meant nothing. I just thought you should know. Last night… you didn't seem that scared. Lau, it was just sex…"

"Like what we have." She huffed a breath and looked away from me.

"It's nothing like what we have." I made her face me again. "We never set rules…"

She grinned. "So I can date then? That's good to know."

I gritted my teeth together. "No…you can't."

"If it's good enough for you—"

I smiled and leaned in real close. "Sweetheart, if I even see you with some fucker who isn't me? I'll break his fucking legs…and maybe his jaw. So you think about that." I righted myself in my seat.

She was quiet for a minute, and right when I was about to pull away she turned off the music. "So what are we then? We didn't have rules… maybe we should make some."

I pursed my lips. I have never been a fan of rules. Not for me anyway. But I get that double standard shit she's talking about. "We're together. That's it for right now."

"What about—"

I shook my head. "Not now, okay? Let's get going."

"You can't talk and drive?" she asked. "Is that too hard of a task? If you can you chew gum and pull a trigger at the same time, then you can talk to me while you drive."

"Oh!" I shouted. "Listen to you…" I ignored her and turned the music back on. Then I lit a cigarette, only for her to grab it and throw it out her window. Little did she know that she was seconds away from following my cigarette. "Take a nap or something." I lit another one.

She didn't argue and I sped up again. There was no traffic and I was able to go eighty for a good twenty minutes; we were doing well. I had nothing to say. Neither did she; although, I'm sure once we stop I'll get an earful. The whole time I felt her eyes on me and tried to ignore it. Is she trying to will me to spill?

After a while, I guess it became too much. "Can't you tell me something?" she whined and did a little agitated dance in her seat.

I grinned. Whining is okay; I just hate crying. "We're going to my house. I own a small cottage, just outside of Cold Spring."

"Where's that?" she whispered.

"It's a little more than a half hour from here—where we are now. I go there sometimes." I looked to her briefly. "It's small—nothing fancy."

"Oh…" She sat back and didn't say anything else for the remainder of the ride. She had fallen asleep, and for my own peace of mind I grabbed her hand and held it. Our half hour ride turned into an hour and change ride. I had noticed a car following a little too close. It could have been a generic tailgater, but to be safe I left the highway and continued to drive along the backcountry roads where I couldn't go more than forty-five.

There were a few cars but none got too close.

When I pulled into the driveway, I became nervous. No one has ever seen this place besides my sister and Edward. We had business out this way a while back and stayed here a few days.

It used to be an account of my custodial service. We service people's vacation homes all the time. Actually, most of the houses around here are vacation homes—bungalows. People vacation here in Cold Spring for the summer, and go back to wherever the fuck they came from in the winter. We keep their places clean while they're gone, and do routine maintenance.

When Mr. Goldstein canceled his account and informed me that this house would be on the market, I went to check it out. This was back when I was still working my way up, so I actually did spend a lot of time running my father's business.

I saw it, loved it, and then scrounged for a job to make some quick cash. Mr. Goldstein loved me for that. I paid cash, and he didn't have any hassles.

It's not that far outside the city at all, but I love it here and it's all mine. Maybe I should have kept driving, gone further north, and maybe rented us a hotel room, but I didn't want that.

It's been a long six months since the last time I was here. I missed it, and regardless of what Lauren thinks, I wanted to share this with her.

It's odd how I can't commit, and yet want to open up to her at the same time.

Maybe I should lay off the Vicodin. It's fucking with my head. "Hun?" I ran my nose across Lau's cheek. "We're here." I placed a soft kiss on her jaw.

She grinned and let out a small sigh. "Hi."

I smiled wide. "Hi…Did you enjoy your nap?"

She sat up and stretched out while she looked out her window. "Where are we?"

"Upstate New York, like I told you." I shut down the car and grabbed her hand again.

"It's so…so woodsy," she giggled. "Look at all this snow…"

I nodded and took a look around myself. "It snows more up here…Later, we'll go into town. I don't keep the fridge stocked."

"Oh…How long…"

"I don't know." I leaned over to peck her cheek again. "Come on…let's go."

We left the car, gathered our things, and then entered the house. The steps to the porch were covered in snow, and I cringed at the thought of shoveling that shit. Since I'm private, my company no longer does any upkeep for this spot.

Then when I fumbled with my set of keys, I saw Lauren shivering from the cold.

"Where's your coat?" I asked as I tried to warm her in the foyer.

Her teeth chattered. "I was scared—I just left. I didn't even feel the cold—" She hugged me tight.

I shrugged out of my coat and draped it over her back. "This is it…go sit down, take a look around, and get comfortable. I'll start a fire…" I rubbed my hands up and down her back. "There's a Wal-Mart somewhere around here. We'll get you a coat later."

She made a face.

"Go sit down," I sighed.

"No!" She rushed out. "It's not that—I just—I hate going to Wal-Mart. The lines…Is it 24 hours? We should go late. They have food too."

I shrugged. "I don't know." I let her go and locked all the locks on the front door. Then I turned the thermostat up higher, and went in search for one of those fire starter logs.

I'm no Paul-fucking-Bunyan, so I hope Lau didn't expect me to go chop some wood.

Once I had a fire going, I joined Lauren on the couch. "This is so cozy—like what you see on TV." She pulled a throw blanket over her. "This is what I always imagined when I thought about snow, the woods, and the northeast. I knew New York City wouldn't be like this, but I always hoped I'd get to see something like this…I wish it was under better circumstances." She turned to stare at the fire.

I scooted closer to wrap my good arm around her. "What's it like, where you're from?"

She grinned at me. "Do you even remember where I am from?"

"Surf City?" I kissed her cheek.

"Newport Beach… It's never too hot or too cold. I loved growing up there. I always…" She stopped talking and had a wistful look about her.

I nudged her. "What is it?"

She shook her head and looked back to me. "I always…I always had this—this day dream of being in love and being with my boyfriend or husband…We'd sit on Newport Pier and watch the sunset…be so lost and in love that before we knew it, we were watching the sunrise," she giggled and tried to hide her face. "That's stupid, right?"

I held her tighter. "Not at all… It sounds very… romantic." I yawned.

She nodded but wore a frown. She also, ever so slightly, pulled away from me—like she didn't want me touching her.

I didn't move a muscle. "I'm sorry about last night."

"So am I…I thought…I guess I just thought you were different." She actually _cringed_ away from me now.

"It didn't mean anything. Would you rather I'd kept that secret? I felt…I thought you should know." I withdrew my arm. "We never said we were exclusive…"

She nodded. "You're right, but I'm still pissed about it." She swallowed and looked like she might cry again.

"Why does it bother you? I said it was just sex…"

"Because I…" She kept her mouth opened like her words were caught.

"Because…" I nodded her along.

"Probably the same reasons you'd break someone's legs." She stared at the fire.

"Fair enough," I said and stared at the fire too. "Where's your cell?"

She grabbed her purse. "Here, why?"

"Call Heidi—tell her you won't be in tonight. We'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"Crap…I called out just a few weeks ago because I had bad cramps. She's going to be pissed, and I so don't want to hear her mouth." Lauren looked to her phone.

"Just tell her you're not coming in. I'll deal with her if she has any problems when we go back."

"Okay." She put the phone to her ear while I excused myself to the bathroom. My shoulder had been so sore since she hit it earlier, and I wanted to check it out. Sure enough, a little blood had trickled out and soaked the bandage. I was just content that my stitches hadn't opened.

Lauren, since the day I met her and up until today, continues to surprise me. She was always so quiet, seemingly a little _stunad_, and then once I got to know her a little better, I realized quite a few things. She's feisty as hell, doesn't take shit from anyone—including me—and she's pretty smart, ballsy even.

With that being said, I felt even worse about last night. Considering that she is so gutsy, why didn't I take her concerns more seriously? Why did she have to call me so many times just to get my attention?

I hate rules yet take orders well. Maybe not today, but I usually obey orders…

As a street soldier—'cause lets face it, that's what I am—I have to work hard for both respect and to move up in rank. When we took care of Catello, that was my time to rise up—be on Misone's crew and get my button—but I didn't mind staying on Edward's. It essentially made no difference, only on another level it did. After working for Edward, I quickly realized that he's the one who really runs shit. Misone is still on the team, but he's more of a benched player, if you know what I mean.

Edward—the Skip—is a hard nut to crack. Sure, we're buddies and shit, but that doesn't mean anything. I'll get my wings when he believes I've earned them. That can be tomorrow or a year from now.

If I stayed with Misone, I probably would have been made shortly after.

I don't mind working to earn my place. After all, that's why we're here today. Alec was made just because of his name—because he's a Volturi. He outranks me in title alone. He's a permanent member of our thing, whereas I can be considered a visitor. He's a made man and I am not. Regardless of that fact, now that he's with Ronnie, he's back at the bottom.

I'm higher in the chain of command on Edward's crew—where he would have been if he stayed on Edward's crew. However, if I was suddenly out of the picture he'd be back on Edward's crew—or so he thinks.

I know how shady motherfuckers like Alec think. It doesn't take a genius to. If he takes me out and Skip takes him back, he's one step closer to Edward – a place he is so far away from now. Then, if he took care of Edward he could be up for the throne

Edward would never take him back. He doesn't renege—or go back and change a decision. He keeps with his original plan. I get it, and it's a great strategy. If you're indecisive that doesn't say much about your leadership skills. As a skillful leader, you can never back down or be unsure of anything.

And so, even if the Skip makes a wrong decision—which I do not believe he did when it came to Alec—he'll deal with the chips wherever and however they may fall…

I sighed after staring at myself in the mirror for so long, I just became a blur.

"Are you okay?" Lau asked.

I nodded and turned. "It's getting late…"

"I found a box of mac and cheese." She made the box dance. "It'll suck, but we can make it work with just water."

I shook my head no. "No fucking way," I laughed. "Let's go grab a bite…stop at a store for drinks, and worry about more food when we're hungry. Deal?" I put my hand out for a shake. When she took my hand I pulled her in for a kiss, and she was quick to turn away from me.

"Okay…" I frowned and let her go. "Put your shoes back on."

Lauren played nice while we went to eat at a local diner, when we went to Wal-Mart and bought a bunch of shit—including a coat for her—and when we bought more firewood. She insisted on the firewood just so we can add to the starter logs I bought. She sounded like a damn cub scout when she went on about how to keep a fire going. She then explained that her brothers are skilled outdoorsmen that used to take their little sister camping.

That was another new thing I learned about her, along with something else I wish I didn't learn. Lauren played nice, but retracted from me whenever I reached to touch her, kiss her, or even say something sweet. It was like there was suddenly this wall between us, and I knew it was because of the shit I had told her earlier.

I wished I never said anything, but I know—felt it in my gut—that I did the right thing. If I can't be open and share certain things with her, why not share the good and bad things that I can?

I'm not a fucking idiot. I knew she'd be upset, but I thought she would have gotten over it already.

"Are these new tire tracks?" She looked down to the snow.

I walked to the back of the Jeep and looked down. "I doubt it. It's from us."

"Okay…" she sighed, and took a few bags out of the hatch. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Don't be. I have a whole fucking artillery in the attic." I blurted and then stared at her for her reaction.

"Oh…" She didn't react.

I nodded. "Right…" I cautiously gave her ass a light smack.

She gave me a glare.

I chuckled and piled the bags from Wal-Mart into my hands. "It's dark…let's get in the house." I waited for her to walk ahead of me. "Sometimes wild dogs run through here…"

She ran up the porch steps, and I smirked.

"That's not funny."

I ignored her and opened the door. "Relax."

"How can you be so calm?" she shouted.

I laughed some more and walked in ahead of her. I flicked on all the lights, checked shit out, and nothing was amiss. "It's good." I pulled her inside. "No one knows about this place," I said to keep her calm but that new tire track shit she spewed did alarm me. Then again, they could be the Jeep's tire tracks. The driveway is a complete circle; you drive in and out, and around. Before we left earlier, I drove around to show Lauren the property, too.

"I'll go put this stuff away." I walked into the kitchen, and when I stopped short by the kitchen table she bumped into me.

"It's creepy here at night." She stayed close.

"Oh…now you wanna be close to me…" I shook my head and emptied the bags.

"Give me a gun…maybe that'll give me peace of mind."

I thought about it. "No…just relax. I don't need to get shot again. You hear a bird or a fucking wolf howl, and you start shooting…nuh-uh. No fucking way." I turned to put the milk in the fridge.

"I know how to fire a gun…did you know Bella keeps one in her purse?" She shook her head. "Now she's paranoid. I don't know her that well, but I saw it…"

"Never mind what MC is packing," I said.

She threw her hands up. "God forbid I talk about 'the Queen'…Fuck…If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were fucking her."

"Watch your mouth." Needless to say, I was less than enthused with her recent theatrics. She can be mad at me, but what she did and said was just wrong. If she spoke ill about someone else, I wouldn't give a fuck. MC is like my little sister. We may not be blood related, but I still consider her to be that: blood.

And regardless of how I feel about Lauren, blood is thicker than water…and some good pussy, even with all my gooey feelings.

I put the rest of the shit that needed to stay cold into the fridge, and then left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Television," I said and turned back to her. "Would you like to watch TV with me or are you going to continue to be a cold-hearted bitch?" I asked.

She gasped.

"Sorry," I laughed and walked away from her.

She followed and stomped her feet behind me. "You sleep with some slut…and I'm not allowed to be angry?"

"Be angry… just don't drag others into your emotional garbage. Understand? You should respect Bella. Not only as your friend, but also as someone close to me—she's like a sister. I'd extend the same respect to you…to your brothers, even if I didn't like them."

"I like Bella. I just don't like you sleeping around. She's not my problem—that is." She looked away from me.

"Why can't you overlook it? I don't care that you spread your legs for C, without so much as a hello when you first met him, now do I?" I raised a brow.

"That shit happened so long ago…"

"And yet, you still wanted this…even after." I cupped my junk. "Lau, don't play yourself. It's the same fucking thing. You may not know the girl, but others…other guys like me, would have never gotten involved with some other fucker's used goods. Does that make sense?"

"Oh!" she laughed. "So now I'm beneath you? And what exactly did you mean by, 'a guy like you', please tell me."

I put my hand out, ready to surrender. I don't do this shit at all. "Tolerate me...tonight. Tomorrow, I'll make a call…drive you somewhere and have Joe come get you. He'll look out for you."

"What?" She frowned.

I shrugged. "I'm not doing this. I'm not going to fight with you. I wanted to share something with you…I told you about Michelle—"

"Now the ho has a name…" She had screw neck—twirling her head—and threw the attitude at me with full force. I was waiting for her to snap her fingers or stomp a foot. "Shit."

I reined in my smile. "I told you about Michelle because I felt bad. I thought if _we_ were going to move _forward_ with this thing of _ours_…" I gestured to us both, "…then we should be truthful. You want to know things that I cannot and will not share with you, and so I went with something else. Something I felt very bad about today. Everyone makes mistakes, Lau. Even you, and I was just pointing that out." I ranted.

When she didn't say anything I kept going. I had to because my gut told me to keep going. "The first night I took you out, did you or did you not fuck me?" I asked.

"I did…but…"

"Have you slept with—excuse me—fooled around with anyone else…since then?" I asked. "You can tell me…Just don't tell me who it is. After all, we had no commitment, remember? We still don't."

She looked away from me.

I wanted her to say "no", but I knew the truth. A few nights after we started dating, she got drunk at the club and blew Felix. I know because he told me. He found out I was seeing her the day after it had happened. He apologized and did the right thing by telling me. Dude was so fucking scared, I thought he was going to buy me a fucking Hallmark card—an _"I'm sorry I let your girl blow me," _card.

I snickered at the thought, and Lauren just looked angrier.

I won't say I overlooked the BJ. After that, I decided to sever all ties with Lauren, but she's just…Lau…and I couldn't do it. Now—now if she did that shit…fuck. I'd go nuts, so that's how I can relate with her being angry. But I'd also look at the logical side.

"Sweetheart…" I palmed her cheek. "I never put a ring on your finger. We never discussed anything, and before Michelle, there was Christina—two weeks back."

She backed away from me.

"I'm just being honest with you…and yes…" I paused to step back too. "I do what _you_ think I do, and _you_ can _do_ what you want with that information, but _I_ wouldn't share it with anyone. You feel me?"

"Who's Christina? And where do you know Michelle from?"

I grinned at her audacity. "That's what you want to know?"

She nodded with a puss on her face. "Yeah, I wanna know." I had tough Lauren back—the one that I adore.

"Michelle works at a bar near my crib…She knows all about you because I bitch to her about…my 'lady' problems, as she calls it."

"She knew you were with someone and slept with you anyway?"

I snorted. "You knew Carlisle was engaged and slept with him anyway, did you not?"

She nodded. "Fair enough…Who's this Christina?"

I laughed out loud. "Oh…you taking names now? Gonna go out—hunt them down?" I hated to admit that her jealousy kind of turned me on. Okay, so it turned me on a lot.

"What do you care?" she asked.

I nodded and bit my lip as I stared at her. "Okay, rock on with your bad ass, but I have news for you…my type…my usual type?" I placed my hand on my chest. "I like tough, feisty bitches that can roll." I stepped toward her. "A cute little thing like you? You'll get your ass—" I slapped hers, "-handed to you."

She flexed her jaw and wouldn't look at me. "Who's Christina…is it the Christina that works with Bella? The one she talks about?"

I nodded. "Yeah…it is," I admitted.

"That just makes it worse…screwing people I know."

"Wow… you and Bella chilled once and now you suddenly_ know_ everybody? You don't know Christina…but you can learn a thing or two from 'the Queen'; she's one tough shorty—a cute little thing just like you, but can hold her own…Maybe I should have given you some heat…" I pushed a few flyaway hairs away from her face.

"Don't touch me."

I took my hands back and continued to smile at her. "I thought you wanted to know everything…that's not everything, but it's some."

"Stop looking at me," she said through clenched teeth.

I smirked at her because regardless of what this was all about, during our little chat I had become horny as fuck. "I can't help it." I poked her nose.

She looked like she wanted to smile but she was being stubborn. "Stop fucking looking at me."

I shook my head. "You're such a fucking brat." I pulled her and held her tight while I searched her eyes. _"I tuoi occhi brillano più del sole…" _I kissed her lips, and then licked my own. _"Le tue labbra sono più dolci del miele," _I whispered, and received the response I wanted.

She swallowed, kept her eyes closed, and dug her nails into my biceps; she was holding me so tight. "What's that mean?"

I grinned and nuzzled my nose to hers. "I said, your eyes…" I took a moment to kiss both of her closed lids. "—are brighter than the sun, and your lips…" I kissed her hard, mashing my mouth to hers only to pull back. "-are sweeter than honey."

She gave me half a smile and finally opened her eyes. "You fight dirty."

I leaned down to bite her chin. It caught my attention and I had to do it. "What other way is there?" My hands roamed down her back and took hold of her ass. "Be with me…only me, and I'll show you the same respect. It's me and you…no one else, and what happened yesterday, last week or last month, doesn't count."

She gulped and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You mean that? Because I think…"

"Shh." I kissed her again. "I do…mean that," I said.

Even if I wasn't completely sure, I wanted to mean it.

"Me too…" she whispered.

***squee* We didn't even get to the good part yet. I promise. Combined, it was over 21k, and I couldn't do that to you guys...make you sit and read that long...so with two chapters, you have a choice?**

**Leave me your thoughts**


	2. The Hunt Part Two starring Aro

**Disclaimer(s): **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner (Stephenie meyer). The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.… Banner by RPattzscene Translations by Vulcaniana. Beta'd by HollettLA and aeglow.

**WARNING: Rated M for adult content. Violence. Sex. Death.**

**Summary: **Takes place between Quiet Storm chapters 24 and 25 (January). It's what you didn't see, and in Aro's point of view. We'll get to know Aro, along with Lauren, during one hell of a day. Crazy long. This is like Aro's own fic…

"Quiet Storm" outtake number Two. I broke this into two parts because it was just TOO long for one sitting.

Again, I would like to thank DeeBelle1 for giving me this great idea. And all the prereaders who read this ten times. LOVE YOU GUYS!

"**The Hunt" Part two**

**by**

**SexyLexiCullen**

**A "Quiet Storm" outtake**

**Starring:**

**Aro the Cleaner**

_"Me too…" she whispered._

I tossed my head back to revel in the feeling of her running her fingernails through my hair and scratching rough against my scalp. I love it when she does that shit. She fights just as dirty as I do, and she does it in English.

Then her hands left my head to run down my torso and back up again under my shirt. I reached down to take off my shirt. I'll use any excuse to take off my shirt. I made sure to take off my chain too. The first time we got down, my Saint Michael medallion kept hitting her in the face.

"You're bleeding...Oh…What do you want me to do?" She looked away from me, and I was fast to place her hand on my cock.

"_Ce l'ho così duro solo per te,"_ I said, wearing a wicked smile.

Her chest began to heave as she rubbed me over my jeans. "What's that mean?"

I tried to ignore how good her hand felt. "I'm so hard…" I pulled her to me again. "…Just because of you."

"You're killing me."

I laughed and scooped her into my arms, while I tried to ignore the burn in my shoulder.

"How are you so fluent? Does Mr. C know Italian? I know Carlisle—"

I groaned. "Don't say his name." I walked us into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

She rose to her knees. "You hate him now because I hooked up with him?"

I shook my head no. "I don't hate him. We just…never saw eye-to-eye on many things, even if we used to be best friends. C has changed a lot over the years. And no, Skip doesn't _parli Italiano_…" I took her sweater off of her.

"It would have been so hot if you hated him…were jealous because of me." She covered her chest.

I sighed. "Sorry, but C…he's been quite the_ stronzo_ for as long as I can remember." I reached back to unclasp her bra, but she stopped me.

"What's that mean?"

I gritted my teeth and swore to only speak in English from now on. "Don't worry about it…It's not a compliment, though. When we get back to the city, I'll buy you a dictionary—an Italian one. Italian to English." I nodded.

"So how do you know it? Did you study in school or…"

I sighed and sat next to her.

"I just want to know you better." She rested her head on my shoulder.

I turned to kiss her hair. "Unlike…most of the people we associate with—the Italian people who are second and third generation in this country—I am first generation...sort of." I looked to her face to see that she was following me.

"Your parents were born in Italy?"

I nodded. "Yes; however, my father and his family came to New York when he was very young, like a baby. They gained citizenship…and when my pops was old enough, he joined the military. He's a retired Merchant Marine, but his family—the ones here already—had certain ties." I stopped talking. This isn't exactly something I've shared with anyone, unless they just know because they were around back then.

"What else?" She ran her fingers through my hair.

I laid back and took her with me.

"Tell me about your mom…" She kissed my shoulder.

"When she lived in Italy, she…was married. She married some piece of shit—a _stronzo_." I kissed her hair. "She was married before she married my father."

"What part of Italy?" she whispered.

"Calabria…It's southern—"

"How'd she meet your dad?" She rubbed my stomach, and I was distracted by it. "Hmm?" She ran her finger just under the rim of my boxers.

I squirmed a little. "Through these…certain ties…" I took her hand away from my own_ southern_ region to concentrate, and then sat up. "I have to back up, just so you understand…" I tried to think of ways to word this. "She was married and that dude hit her…a lot. My mother was young, too. She was only seventeen when she married this guy, and my grandfather…he wasn't anyone in comparison to the family my mother married into. He was pretty poor—a farmer. This guy's family was pretty wealthy. My grandfather did the best thing he could think of…He wrote to his cousin that lived here."

"Are you related to Marcus—I—I mean Misone?"

I shook my head no. "My father…he was never into anything. He's nothing like me, but _his _father gambled…a lot. He owed everyone money, and to get my grandfather out of debt, my father offered to marry my mother, so she could gain citizenship."

She gasped; I nodded.

"I want to know…what's your mom's name? You never talk about them." She sounded so sad, and I had no idea why she even cared about all this shit.

I blew out a breath. "Renata."

She smiled. "That's so exotic…and your dad?"

"Ronald," I said. "My grandmother was said to be an avid Ronald Reagan fan—when he was an actor—not President." I laughed.

She laughed too. "So…how did it go? Your dad just agreed, she came here, and then…"

"And then they were married. I remember Pop telling me that shit was tough…they were strangers, and because of immigration they had to get to know each other so fast; meanwhile, my mother was reluctant. She feared my father. Despite his occupation…he's not capable of hurting a fly…unless of course, he had to…"

"I thought your father was a custodian, though…" She looked confused.

"That business has been in my father's family since they came here. As soon as I was born, my father went into the reserves—served one weekend a month, and so on…but he mostly ran the business when my grandfather died. He was lucky to hold onto it. My grandfather gambled that away, and like my father came through that first time, he came through again."

"It must have been so hard for your mom…"

I smiled. "My father adored her—said he loved her from the minute she walked through the airport terminal. My mother…she admits that she always found him attractive, but after five months of my father trying everything to get her to loosen up, and maybe…show affection, he made her dinner one night, and it came out so bad…"

I shook my head and laughed at the memory of my mother telling the story. "For some reason, she adored him after that." I looked to her. "I don't understand it, but supposedly ten months after that day…I was born, and they're still together." I shrugged. "As far as me speaking Italian goes, my father spoke it too, and that's all that was spoken in my home. I was born here but when I started school, Italian was my first language. I also knew how to speak English. I just didn't—speak it as well."

"And you grew up in the neighborhood with um…everyone?"

I nodded. "I did…" I began to run my fingers through her hair.

"I told my family about you…my mom thinks you're too old for me."

I scoffed. "We're four years apart. How is that old?"

She giggled. "You're almost thirty…"

"Hey, in two years I'll be thirty. That's still…some ways away."

"I—lo—adore you anyway." She turned to kiss my chest, but I heard that slip which made my heart rate speed up.

"Cool." I continued to pet her head.

"They're coming here…Well, my brothers are going to visit New York next week…"

"Awesome." I stared up to the ceiling, and then Lauren straddled my lap.

"I want you to meet them."

"If I'm not busy…and shit is cool." I made a mental note to be busy, and decided not to tell Lauren that as of now I'm supposed to be playing dead. Then I reached over for the remote. I sat up, and looked around her while I put on a music channel. "R&B or hip-hop?" I asked.

"Hip-hop," she said. "You can make the time, can't you? We can all just…go out to dinner or something." She leaned down to kiss my lips.

I rapidly deepened it, and turned us over. I hovered over her and spread her legs with my knee to ease myself in there. _"Sei cosi bella,"_ I whispered against her lips. "You're so beautiful." I kissed down her neck and palmed her breasts.

She panted. "It's not going to work…I…I want you to…to meet…"

I bent my head low to bite her nipple through her bra. It made her moan and squirm below me. "Take this shit off…" I leaned back so she could sit up.

She did as I asked quickly while she stared at my chest. "Who are you named after?"

"My mother's father." I palmed both her breasts, which made her hiss and fall back. "We'll talk later…" I muffled my face between her tits, and started to place kisses down her stomach. Once my lips touched the band of her pants, I reached to peel them off of her. Then I just had to sit back and stare with a silly little smirk on my face. It was Friday and her underwear said Monday.

"Oh my God…I just grabbed them. I haven't been wearing them since…"

"Shut up." I peeled those fuckers off too. "And on Tuesday you wore Wednesday's. I know the deal—just think it's cute."

"You surprised me both Tuesday and…today." She sat up and I pushed her back down.

"Relax." I lifted her leg and placed it on my shoulder. Then I rubbed down her thigh as I kissed her calf. "Have you been tanning?"

She winked. "I know people."

"Is that so? Check you out…knowing people and shit…" I kissed my way up her calf, ran my tongue up her thigh, and my hand reached up to tweak her nipple.

"Aro…" she moaned.

"_Voglio assaggiarti tutta," _I groaned, and buried my lips inside her. I gave an open-mouthed kiss to her clit and softly sucked it back. "I wanna taste all of you," I whispered and went back to that spot while I watched her. She looked so lost, so fucking gone.

She even stopped breathing and her face turned red. She does that shit all the time, and I move on to make her stop. I went a little lower to run my tongue up and down her center, and heard her loud intake of a raspy breath. "Don't stop." She sat up and moved her hips along with my tongue. I reached to place her hands on my head, and she held on to ride—fuck my mouth.

She nearly suffocated me before she stiffened and milked my tongue. "Oh…" She let out a sigh and picked up my head. I sucked my lower lip back and grinned up to her.

We locked eyes as I slowly hovered over her again. "You're so fucking sexy," she said, and ran her hands down my chest.

I sucked in a shaky breath, and gently placed my lips to hers. My hands held her face before I widened my fingers and combed them through her hair. "I got nothing on you…" I kissed down her jaw and to her ear. _"Sei fantastica,"_ I whispered, before I lightly bit her earlobe. "You're gorgeous." I pushed my cock against her. She whimpered and began to fumble with my jeans. I leaned back, while my lips still sought her, so she could undo them.

I was kissing down to her chest, just as her tiny hand grabbed my dick and gave it a quick stroke. That caused me to groan and bite down, while I pushed into her hand. "Sorry." I pulled back to lightly kiss her neck. "I didn't mean it."

She let go of my dick to hold my face. "You didn't hurt me."

Relieved, I swallowed and leaned my forehead to hers. _"Tu sei tutto per me." _I mumbled because I didn't have the balls to tell her in English that...she means everything to me. No longer did I feel confused. For a moment, just a moment—when it felt like time actually stood still—there was some clarity.

Right now, below me, she looked amazing—sexy as hell: hair a mess and her face pure with no makeup. Her lips…they were in a pout, a little swollen and partly open. She stared back at me while I finally locked eyes with her again. Her eyes have always fascinated me somehow. The hazel windows in front of me weren't a golden shade of green, like they usually are. They were a rich, dark shade of brown with a thick black rim that wrapped around. It was unreal, almost supernatural, and yet the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

There was a question in them too, but overall…I got the feeling that she felt the same about me.

"What's that mean?" She pumped me with her hand. "What you said..."

I kissed her hard and deep. Our tongues tangled, while her feet pushed my pants further down my legs.

After kicking them off, I rested my elbow to her side and draped my arm over her, to rub her nose with my thumb. She has the cutest little nose. I placed my nose to hers to lift her lips to me. I kissed her slow as I grabbed my cock and entered her. I slipped right into her tight, wet pussy, and she let out a wail. A wail so fucking loud it made my ears ring, but that just turned me on even more. I pulled back, just to thrust into her harder and watch her eyes widen. "You okay?" I whispered and dropped my head to her neck. I grunted and placed a kiss just under her ear. "You feel so good…" I breathed.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, "…oh." She started to roughly place kisses along my neck and shoulder and held me so tight, while I grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed myself deep inside of her.

She gasped out a squeak. "Not so…You're too…rough…fuck…don't stop, though. Don't stop…just…Oh!" She began to move with me but I knew what she was saying.

"Sorry…" I kissed her and moved slower. "This…okay?" I groaned and rolled my hips, but didn't go as deep.

She gulped loudly as her nails raked down my back.

"Lau?" I breathed, and buried my face into her neck to inhale deeply. She smells like fucking flowers, tastes as good as a fucking meatball parm sandwich—my favorite—and feels like home. I suddenly felt like a pussy, and picked up the pace a bit.

"…God…your cock."

I smiled and pumped into her a little harder. "Fuck, yeah…"

"Aro?" She grabbed my head to push back into me, and she did that shit so hard my eyes rolled back. "…a…condom," she said through her moaning and groaning.

I swallowed and lifted her leg to get in deeper. I didn't want to stop, not now and not ever. "Okay." I held the inside of her thigh to me, and placed my other hand on her stomach to steady her. My thrusts became faster, then slower, and then sped up again. I groaned every time I entered her, and loved watching her tits move along with me.

"Fuck…" she spat as she grabbed handfuls of the blanket and met me halfway. She moaned and swallowed loudly as she went faster and faster. We were going thrust for thrust and we did need to stop, before I blew a load.

"Baby…" I turned my neck to the side. It just felt too good.

"Get over here—" She pulled me down for a kiss. We collectively sighed as our lips met. I let go of her leg, went slower, and calmed down just a little. She did too, and then pulled my face into her neck for me to kiss it. "I…we…should…" She ground her hips into mine.

I didn't reply and kissed down her neck and continued on to her breasts. That was when I left her. I felt the loss immediately, but decided to mend my broken heart with her breasts. I took my time biting and licking her nipple between my teeth, while my fingers began to fuck her. She was watching me the whole time too, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

When she reached down to play with her neglected tit, I lost it and found myself inside of her again. I hugged her torso to me, and tried to get as deep as I could. She loved that shit, and I just needed it.

Before I could forget, I left her and the bed.

"Where are you…oh…" She collapsed back.

I dug into my fucking wallet, with the hopes that maybe I replaced the condom I used last night. It wasn't in there. "Fuck!" I threw my pants down and ran into the bathroom.

I like things to be in their place. I don't like clutter, and condoms are like a toiletry, so I leave them in the bathroom. I guess it fucks with spontaneity, though.

_I'll throw a few in one of the nightstands later. _

Like a fucking maniac, I ran into the room and hopped onto the bed. I had the shit open and out already, but Lauren was quick to meet me in the middle of the bed, and take my cock deep into her mouth…

"Christ…" I blew out a breath, dropped the condom, and guided her head with my hands. I also pushed her hair away from her face to watch her take me back. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she stroked with her hand, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I reached down and pulled her legs out from under her.

She giggled and scooted higher on the bed. "I'm really going to get it now."

"Fuck, yeah, you are..." I started to put the condom on while I walked to her on my knees.

She wore a silly little grin, which matched my own. "Say something…" She spread her legs wide.

I rubbed up her thighs, and sat back on my legs. _"Voglio scoparti fino a domattina."_ My hand inched higher to massage her clit with my finger.

"Hmm…what—"

I hovered over her. "I want…" I leaned lower. "…To fuck you," I entered her, "…Until tomorrow morning—fuck—_sempre_…forever." I picked up the pace and grabbed her hips.

"Yes…oh, baby…yes…forever." She latched onto my neck, and I stood on my knees again, all while my dick never left her. Then I continued to hold her hips, so I could pull her onto my cock.

I slowed down when the burning in my shoulder became too much. "Shit." I hugged her tight and just rolled my hips into her.

Lau panted. "What? What's wrong?"

I pulled her hair back to kiss her neck.

"Aro?" She made me face her.

I kissed her lips and didn't want to stop. I also felt another burning sensation—this one in my gut—and tried to will it away.

She pulled her lips from me. "Your shoulder?" She moaned out, and started to hop up and down even faster. "Lie back…" She tried to push me. "Please…I want to ride you." She bit my lower lip and stared into my eyes. "Aro…"

She was close; I could tell, so I placed her back on the bed and draped her legs over my shoulders. "You ready?" I panted.

"...Ah." She gasped a loud scream when I began to ram into her hard and fast.

"_Vieni per me, amore mio…" _I rushed out and didn't even mean to. "Come—for—me—gorgeous—let me—feel that—pussy." I pinned her down with my body, my forehead leaned against hers, and my hands held her ass, just so I could pound into her. It felt like I couldn't get close enough. "Come for me, angel." I sucked back her lower lip.

"Aro…" She groaned. "I—I'm—come—"

"Good." I felt her milk me, and I leaned back to watch her stiffen below me. She looked so gorgeous, and continued to let out soft moans. I removed my hands from her ass and snaked my arms behind her; I held her by her shoulders. "Who…who makes you feel this good?" I swallowed and closed my eyes.

"You…" She panted. "My Aro." She pushed against my chest.

I refused to leave her while I rolled us over. Lauren straddled my lap and didn't waste any time. She began to move and planted her hands on my chest. She didn't go fast, not at all. She picked up this slow, yet torturous rhythm, and stared down at me.

I sat up to hold her. "I want you close." I moved her hair to kiss her neck, her face, her lips, and her neck again, and finally her breasts.

"…hmm." She turned her head to the side. "God…baby…you make me feel…so good." She moved a little faster.

"You too." I grunted.

"Better than…" She moaned and fucked me harder.

I let her do it but paused my other movements. I couldn't believe all that garbage from earlier was still on her mind.

I picked her up and placed her on her back again.

"…You're no fun," she whispered and dug her nails into my ass cheeks. Then she kept pulling me into her.

I grinned and tried to get my breathing under control, as I picked up a nice steady rhythm of my own. "You're the best…" I panted. "I was stupid…" I leaned away to grasp her hips. "Why…why do I go out for…for fucking…fucking cheeseburgers when…" This was no time for jokes, but what she said before just bothered me that much. "…When I have filet mignon at home?" I hung my head, and couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh God." Lauren stiffened again.

As soon as I felt her throb around me, I came too. I went deep and held her tightly to me. "Fuck…" I slowed and bucked back into her some more. _"La tua fica è così calda e stretta…"_ I leaned down to nip at her lips, and then rolled over to collapse back.

"Oh. My. God." She let out a breathy laugh and rolled into me. "That was," she moaned into my mouth, "amazing!"

I smiled and felt like my shoulder was on fire. That shit almost killed me. I tried to place my arm around her, but now it was dead. "Baby…" I turned to face her and peeled off the condom.

She sighed, and drew circles onto my chest with her finger. "Yeah?"

I chucked the condom in the garbage pail. "Can you go get me a pain pill? They're in my duffle on the recliner."

She leaned up to look at me. "Of course…" She kissed my lips and then hopped off the bed.

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about…fuck…nothing. My mind was blank. I fucked all my problems away, but I didn't think I could go for round two. No, she came three times. She should be okay. "While you're up, get me a beer!" I shouted.

Then I used my good arm to grab the remote. "And…get my cell too…oh…" I noticed she was standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"What the fuck do I look like?" She had her hands on her hips.

I sat up to stare at that ungrateful brat.

"Like I'm some dog…here to fetch things for you."

I shook my head no. "Dogs don't talk…"

"You!" She was angry again.

I laughed. "That…what we just did…it almost killed me…I gave you three orgasms…you can get me shit." I felt it was a fair trade, even if her doing the simple task of giving herself to me was more than enough.

"That's bull…" she laughed.

I frowned. "I'm hurting…I just want a pill, a beer, and my phone…you were up already." I patted the spot next to me.

She walked to me, and her tits jiggled as she did so. "Here…" She placed the pill in my hand. "No beer. You're not supposed to drink with them…bet it gives you a nice buzz, though." She handed me a can of Sprite.

"No," I lied and couldn't hide my smirk.

She lightly pushed my good side. "Why do you need your phone?"

I smirked. "I'm waiting on a call from this chick—Christ!" I screamed when she poked my bandage. "You're so fucking mean." I threw the pill back and popped the can of soda open to wash it down. I stared at Lauren the whole time and noticed that her whole demeanor changed back to "bitch".

"Are you still angry about…uh…"

She shrugged.

I grabbed her hand. "What happened here…in this bed? That was something—something special. Last night, and everyone else…bullshit. I was stupid and I'm sorry." I sipped my soda.

She nodded. "You've said that." She finally sat next to me. "What did you say before? Like…right before I came…the…" She looked up to the ceiling. "The second time. What was that you said?"

I sipped the soda while I thought back. "Uh…Oh yeah…your pussy is so warm and tight." I winked.

"Before that…it was short."

I shrugged and chugged my soda.

"Oh…I thought…I thought you said something before that. I thought I recognized one of the words. Italian is cool. I should take it next semester."

I acted like I had no idea what she was talking about, but I totally did. I called her, "my love", and asked her to "come for me". I guess it wouldn't be a big deal to call her "my love", but I didn't want to fuck with her head.

She sighed. "Hungry? I wanted to hit the chips and salsa."

I grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Sure…put some clothes on, though…" I stared at her because I didn't know where that came from. I usually like it when she walks around naked. "It's colder up here," I whispered.

She grinned and grabbed her large t-shirt to throw it over her head. "Better?"

I nodded and looked to the TV, but still felt her eyes on me. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She turned and left the room.

Feeling rejuvenated, just a little, I put my boxers back on and placed my neglected nine on the end table. Then I laid back to get comfortable again. I flipped through the channels and settled on watching _Late Night with Jimmy Fallon_. Donald Trump was his guest.

I remember, years ago, Alec swore Fallon was his cousin. I chuckled at the thought. Who knows if it's true?

As my eyes fluttered closed, I wondered why I thought about that of all things. Then I tried so hard to focus on the television and stay awake. "Lau…did'ju grab my cell?" I shouted and sat up again. She probably has my phone and is searching through everything. I don't do text messages, so she's shit out of luck.

I snorted and waited for her answer. When a few minutes rolled by I grew concerned. "Lau? You on the bowl?" I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I had to shake the tired off before I sighed, stretched, and made my way out of the room.

I turned up the volume on the television, and was quick to go back to my nine. I clicked off the safety and cocked it back. Something wasn't right. I felt it.

"Lau?" I reached behind me and placed it in waistband of my boxers as I left the room.

Everything was quiet. The lights were all on and the fire was still going, not as a strong flame but as a small ember. My eyes scanned the living room, looking for something. I even looked to the front door, but at first glance I could tell she didn't leave. She wouldn't be able to put the chain back on from the other side.

"Lau?" I whispered, and poked my head into the bathroom. It was empty. "Hun, stop fucking around!" I grew nervous, and ran to the kitchen; the only room I hadn't checked. It has a door.

My eyes landed on her back and I smiled, but as I stared at her I noticed she was shaking. "Baby, why didn't you answer me? I was…"

When I crossed over the threshold and she turned to me, I was whacked on the head with something. I was brought down to my knees, and that was when Lauren finally screamed. I jumped up fast and felt my head. It felt, distinctly, like I was just pistol-whipped by some pussy because I should have been knocked-the-fuck-out. That's exactly what happened.

Nevertheless, I decided to play it cool. "What the fuck, Al?" I faced Alec and turned my back on Lauren to block her. "How'd you get in here? You could have knocked…" My eyes focused on the heat in his hand while my brain tried to ignore it.

"The side door…the locks were easy to pick." He smirked at me. "You've risen…I thought…or was supposed to believe that you were dead." He leaned against the fridge. "I never saw a dead man fuck like that." He chuckled. "Nice." He eyed Lauren. Motherfucker stood on his tippy-toes to peek at her from over my shoulder.

I snapped my fingers in his face. "I'm over here."

He looked up to my face.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough…" His eyes scanned the room. They landed on Lauren again. "I was sitting in the living room, waiting for you to finish. She didn't even notice me." He looked back to me. "You should tell her to be more observant…you should too. Although, I could hear you fucking all the way over by the road…I knew you wouldn't hear me."

"You alone?" I asked because he seemed too calm and confident. It's not his style; that usually consists of shaking hands and a wavering stance. He's not fit for the lifestyle he lives or thinks he wants. Maybe Jane gave him a blow job and that gave him a boost of confidence.

Those two are so fucking whacked…I have a sister and, yeah…we're so not like them.

He nodded. "I am…" He walked around us to grab a tortilla chip off the plate.

"Aro…" Lauren whispered, and I felt her shaky hands as they grasped my forearm.

"Relax…he's creepy…but he's all right," I lied, and pushed her behind me again. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit… or break-in rather? The Skip send you?" I played dumb.

"I didn't want to come here," he said. "But I felt compelled to…you just disappear and she disappears, too? Then my boy clocked you on the thruway…"

"What's your beef?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "Just making sure things go the way they're supposed to. You _are_ a dead man…you're just not dead yet. You see…" He looked to Lauren again. "I'm superior to your boyfriend, here. I can kill him… he'll be dead and nothing will happen to me. But if…" Alec locked eyes with me. "-if he does something cute, and kills me…shoots me…whatever-the-fuck, he's dead anyway. When do you think Edward will give you your wings?" He chuckled. "Let you fly." He flapped his hands like they were wings.

"What…um…" Lauren spluttered, and dug her nails into my forearm.

"Don't worry, sweetheart…" Alec smiled at her. "You did good." He looked to me. "She didn't say a word…"

"Fuck you!" Lau shouted.

"Oh-ho-ho…" Alec threw his head back. "We're brave now all of a sudden, huh?"

"You sick, motherfucker…you watched us…" She gripped my arm even tighter.

He shrugged. "Who am I to get in the way of a man's 'last' nut? Again, you did well. You took care of our Artaro…"

"Why?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.

He grinned and didn't reply. His stance also changed and his eyes scanned the room again. Alec had a worried look to him now.

"No one else is here," I said. "What's the problem? I'm a dead man…you can tell me. I won't tell any tales." I chuckled and slightly stepped back to push Lau away from me. Then I scratched my balls.

Alec was quick to point his shit at my head.

"Christ…I had an itch," I laughed. "Besides…" I stared to his side—behind him—just for a few seconds too long and furrowed my brows. Shifty fuckers like him always know to watch their backs. They fuck too many people over. I was just waiting for him to look.

"Wha—" He slightly turned his head.

I reached behind me. "I keep my shit in the back—" I popped one in his chest, and Lauren screamed. He dropped his shit, which made another shot fire. That blow to the chest didn't stop him from trying to reach for it. He crawled and spit out a little blood while he tried to make his way to it, but poor Alec just wasn't fast enough. I advanced toward him slowly to give him a head start—let him die with dignity.

Alec was always one of those guys that lived on his knees, and I wanted to give him the chance to die on his feet—like a man.

I let him grab it, and then I popped one in his dome before he could draw it back to me.

He let out a short grunt—blood and some brain matter splattered my cabinets—and he had fallen face down. I stared down at him while little tremors and ticks made his body move a bit. I waited until he stilled and went limp, and then turned back to Lauren. She was no longer shaking, but kept her eyes glued to Alec.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide as she nodded her head.

I placed my nine on the island counter and palmed her face. "Look at me." I wanted to know if she was in shock and was going to bug out on me. "Lauren?"

She gulped and faced me. "I'm okay…I swear. I just never saw…fuck…anything like that." She looked back to Alec. "He's dead."

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"I wanted to get you…I wanted…but he said…Oh God…That means…" She hugged me tight. "What he said…what happens now?"

"What?" I asked.

I felt her rapid breaths hit my neck. "He told me not to make a sound."

I nodded and leaned back to kiss her forehead. "You did the right thing."

"No…I should have…there's a knife right there—" She pointed.

I looked to the steak knife in the dish drainer that has probably been there for a year. "You wouldn't have gotten very far…probably just killed. You did the right thing."

"But what he said…are they going to kill you now because he can fly and you can't?" She looked so damn confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

She made me laugh. "You're so cute."

"Seriously." She looked down again. "He's making a puddle…" She grimaced, stepped back, and pulled me with her.

I didn't even bother to look. "Yeah…they do that."

"Can you just answer me? What happens now?"

I groaned and grabbed a cigarette from my pack on the counter. "The smart thing—" I lit my smoke. "Is to make him disappear…" I exhaled. "But I won't do that." I scratched my eyebrow.

"Mr. C…" She started.

I shrugged. "Will likely understand given the circumstances. If not…" I walked away from her. I didn't go too far. Just to my duffle to grab another pain pill. I have some heavy lifting in my future. "Or…he disappears," I whispered to myself.

"A-ro…" She drawled and I laughed, watching her sidestep Alec on her toes. This place really is too small. My apartment in Brooklyn is bigger. "Eiwww…" Her eyes stayed glued to him.

"Stop looking at him." I swallowed the pill dry and leaned against the couch to smoke my cigarette.

"Couldn't you have just…did you have to kill him? You could have knocked him out and brought him to Mr. C, and then it would have been out of your hands."

I stared at her as I blew my smoke in the opposite direction. "Had I not done that?" I jerked my chin. "He would have killed me, and who knows what he would have done with you. He probably would have raped and killed you too."

She looked back to Alec.

"You would have been a witness. We both would have just disappeared," I groaned. "Get your shit together…" I stared at my feet. "I'll take you back home…and then…fuck. I loved this house." I bitched aloud.

"What's wrong with the house?" She kept staring at Alec and it bothered me.

"Hey…"

"Sorry." She let out a shiver and looked to me. "We should open a window—let his soul out."

I didn't even bother to comment on that. "So…all that shit you said earlier, 'it doesn't matter', you still mean that?" I bit my lip.

She took the two steps toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yes." She pulled me down to kiss me.

I grinned. "Good…I'd like to keep you." I grabbed her hand to kiss it. Then I sighed as my eyes landed on Alec. I literally felt…blah, like MC says sometimes.

"I like being kept…by you."

"Good shit." I stepped away from her. I walked to the fireplace and threw my cigarette butt inside. "We'll torch the house," I shrugged. "I don't feel like—"

"What?" Lauren was by my side fast. "I like this house…no way." She walked away from me.

I turned to see what she was doing. "Help me move the couch." She pushed it, which made her bare-ass stick out. "We'll wrap him in the carpet…we'll clean this up." She made a face. "While we were in Wal-Mart…I checked out the area on my phone. The Hudson runs along here…" She trailed off.

I nodded, very amused, but I kept my face clean of humor. Lauren was serious.

"We dump him. Then no one finds him…I really like this house…besides the dead guy in my kitchen. I mean—fuck."

I chuckled. "It's yours." I walked toward her. "Anything…" I shrugged. "The house…me…" I pointed to myself.

"My mind it…gets carried away." She frowned. "I'm serious, though. We make him disappear. It'll be like he never existed."

I couldn't help it and laughed again. I laughed loud and bent over to hold my stomach. It was just one of those moments: highly hysterical in both the comedic and tragic sense. "You know…" I stood straight to gather her in my arms. "You know what I love about you?" I kissed her hair and chuckled some more.

"What?" she asked.

"Before we got involved…like when you were just that quiet chick that used to stare at me?"

"I was only quiet around you," she whispered. "I always had a bit of a crush."

"Cute," I nodded.

She rolled her eyes. "Go on…"

I let out a few more airy laughs and didn't want to continue.

"Just say it…I want to know." She insisted.

"Before I knew you…" I held her face, "I thought you were the dumbest cooz I had ever met. You were always staring off and weird…"

She huffed. "I told you…" Her face got so red. "I had a crush. I was immature. So, what?"

"But then—" I spoke over her and held her tight again. "Something happens—like this—and you turn into fucking Einstein… Who knew?" I kissed her hair.

"Wow…" She hugged me back, even though I'm sure she wanted to smack me. "I don't know if I should be…insulted or flattered." She pushed herself out of my arms. "Lucky for you, you speak a sexy foreign language." She swayed her hips as she walked away from me.

"Where are you going? We have some cleaning to do."

She turned back to stare at me wide eyed. "Me?" She pointed. "Oh no…I'm not…I was just going to grab the carpet for you…'cause of your shoulder?" She stared at Alec again.

"That was thoughtful," I nodded, "but, you're going to do more than that…" I walked past her and into the bathroom. I had to take a piss.

Just as I whipped it out and pointed down, Lauren poked her head in. "Why?"

I sighed and continued to pee. "Truth?"

"No point in sugar coating anything now."

I nodded. "Good point." I gave my shit a little wiggle and put him back in my boxers. "You care about me. I care about you. We share great sex and cute moments—" I sounded so wistful I scared myself.

She smiled wide. "We do…"

"Regardless…of all that…" I turned on the faucet and pumped some soap into my hands. "I live by a certain standard, a rule…" I looked to make sure she was following, while I lathered the soap into my hands. "It's the CYA rule…Translated, it means 'cover your ass'. You just saw me kill someone. You witnessed a murder—" I ran my hands under the water.

"So, now you have to do something—kind of like insurance—accomplice yourself knowingly, and know that if you ever opened your mouth you'd likely face as much time behind bars as I would." I dried my hands on a towel. "They'd give you some time off—for ratting me out, but…in the long run…do you really want to go to prison?"

"I'd never—"

"Never, say 'never'…" I kissed her forehead. "Go put on some pants and tie your hair up—" I slapped her ass. "There's bleach, gloves, and…some rags under the kitchen sink; grab those." I walked away from her.

She latched onto me. "Where are you going? Why can't you trust me? I'd never—Aro, I—I—" She became a frantic mess in my arms. "Don't leave!" She seemed more frightened of a _dead_ Alec.

"Shhh…" I pecked her lips softly. "I have to make a phone call. I'm not going anywhere."

"But what about…"

I shrugged. "I don't trust anyone." I furrowed my brows and went in search of my cell phone.

_**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**_

**A**fter Lauren and I showered, we dressed and packed up our things to leave. She was okay, until she actually got down onto her knees and started to scrub the blood away from the floor. I watched her dry heave a few times, watched the tears stream down her cheeks, and watched her squirm when kneeling on the tiled floor became uncomfortable. Then I watched as she snagged one of my Vicodin and washed it down with a beer. She chugged that shit to the last drop.

But most of all, I watched her in amazement. I thought she'd bitch, moan, and sob, until I gave in and let her watch me do it alone from the couch. She didn't do any of that.

I was floored.

There were tears, however, there weren't as many as I expected.

My theory made sense to me. It was one thing if she witnessed it, but she definitely won't say a word if she's involved, which she is now. I could have taken her word for it, but I'd never—never in a million years—be able to harm a hair on her head if I had to. She'd be my problem, responsibility, and so I'd have to take care of her.

The only type of caring I want to do for her is the actual caring…

If she's to be my girl, there will be no more bartending at Eclipse. No more fucking roommate who has all the different guys over at all times of day. She'd be my girl, I'd provide for her, and that's that. I'd treat her like a princess.

I don't want to rush into all that now when I'm not one hundred percent sure.

Right now, I don't even know if there's any "walking" away from Lauren anymore. Do I have a choice? Most women cut the crotches out of all your pants when they're pissed…or so I've heard. Both Joe and Felix have questionable taste in women. They're all bat-shit crazy.

I got off track…

Imagine having a murder rap hanging over your head? She can hang it over my head. Then again, it would just be my word against hers.

Huh?

No. I'd likely take all the blame.

I didn't tell Lauren about my conversation with Skip. There was no need to needlessly stress her out. I think it'll all work out…with the thing. I still need to explain myself better and all that. Edward will give me the chance, I think.

The rest of it, though…

Why the fuck is making a commitment—a real commitment, not that bullshit from earlier—scarier than receiving a bullet between my eyes? Maybe I need some Zoloft or some shit—I don't fucking know. Maybe I'm a little crazy…

I continued to smoke my cigarette and wait for Lauren. She "needed a minute", so I left her alone in the house.

"Hey." She closed the door behind herself.

I jerked my chin to the house. "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just wanted to—to make sure we got everything. Our clothes burned down to the last thread…the fire is out." She looked down.

I reached for her, but she was reluctant. "Please?"

She surrendered and let me hold her. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and that was when she broke down.

"How come you can't trust me?" she sobbed.

I leaned away to look at her. "That's what you're crying about?"

She sniffled. "Yeah…Aro…you c-c-can trust me." She swallowed and shivered.

I nodded. "We'll talk more another time—the Jeep is all warmed up for you."

"No…" She slumped her shoulders. "What is it going to take? I have—I have lo—I've had feelings for you—very deep feelings for you—for a while now. Why would you ever think I could hurt you like that? I'd never—never hurt you…and I'm sorry," she cried, but it wasn't a sad cry. She looked frustrated, like she was upset with herself, not me necessarily.

I sucked my teeth and hugged her tighter. "Baby, you did nothing wrong."

"No…I…"

"You did nothing wrong. You're amazing." I smiled. "I fucked up and did what I did, and yet you still trust me?"

She wiped at her nose and I was quick to do it for her. "Thanks." She grinned. It was small, but still a grin. "We didn't have a commitment. Even though I don't know everything about you…I know…that your word is your word, so if you say you're done with all other women…then you are."

"I am," I said. "I don't cheat—I think it's low. I meant what I said. In here—" I pointed to my head. "We didn't have a verbal agreement or anything—I figured it'd be okay. I was dumb…I was with Angela for eight years, and only when we'd break up would I…"

"But…why would you want to? That's what I don't understand. That's why I'm so upset!" Her voice began to rise. "It's one thing to 'not know' about a commitment and all, but you did what you did—you were down to fuck. If you feel for me what I feel for you, then…you wouldn't want to."

I didn't know what to say to that. "I'm yours…for as long as you'll have me, and we'll work on the rest." I shook my head. "Lau, up until this morning we were just sleeping together, and I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm a man."

"The man excuse." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, the 'man excuse'. Listen, I like pussy and I'm not ashamed to say so. I don't know what you're doing or how you feel. So, I did me…You didn't come out with all this until—"

"Then why did you feel guilty and tell me?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You see? This is why—"

I kissed her so she'd shut up. "I'm a dumb fuck. I don't know a lot, but I do know that there's a dead guy over in that Honda, and if we don't drop him off somewhere before dawn? We're both fucked."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, 'Oh'… Tomorrow, whenever; we'll talk." I kissed her forehead. "Get in the Jeep and follow me. We're going back to the city, and I don't want you to tail me. You will stay at least…ten car lengths away. It's dark out, so if you lose me just call me. The GPS will guide you back to Manhattan if you lose me, okay? But I think you'll do fine."

She frowned. "Is he in the trunk?"

I shook my head no. "He's napping in the passenger side."

"Yuck." She got on her toes to kiss me.

"Once we get into Manhattan and I pull over, you're going to do so too. Only, I want you to stay like—down the block. I'll meet you." I took her hand and started to usher her over to the Jeep.

"I—" She started.

"What?"

"Nothing." She hugged me and then rapidly entered the Jeep.

I closed the door and sprinted over to the Honda. I let myself in and put my seatbelt on. "You ready?" I asked Alec as I started the car.

He really did look like he was napping because of how I placed him in the seat.

I sighed and drove away from the house.

The highways were desolate. It was a quiet ride, and soon my eyes started to feel heavy. I opened the window, turned on some tunes, and kept my eyes opened wide. We only had another twenty minutes left to the ride, but I was fucked. My eyes wanted to close. Today, since I woke up—yesterday, actually—it has been one crazy—_crazy_—emotional rollercoaster. There were ups, downs, too highs, and too lows. I knew I'd find my happy medium once Lau and I were done with this and snuggled in my bed.

I bet she makes me change the sheets before we can pass out.

Fuck.

My "fuck" became a double "fuck" when I realized my eyes were closed. I swerved—jerked the car—and then screamed like a little fucking girl.

Never—never ever think your day can't get any worse. Because amidst all the shit that happened over the last—eighteen or nineteen hours—I now had Alec's head in my fucking lap…

**The End.**

**Keep "Eye of the Storm" on alert. There are more outtakes to come!**


	3. Chapter 28 outtake Starring Carlisle

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This was originally written for the Southern Fanfiction Review's Tantalizing Tuesday. **

**Please Enjoy!**

**A "Quiet Storm" Outtake of Chapter 28: Get It**

**A Tour in the mind Whorelisle**

**Written by SexyLexiCullen**

**Beta'd by aeglow and HollettLA**

**_S_**ometimes I wonder how this all started. I wonder if it started with my father or becoming involved with Esme, or maybe even when Edward became so entangled. As a child, I knew something was up. I saw the news, read the headlines in the papers, and heard the adults speaking around me.

When I was twelve, I finally figured out that not only was my father a lawyer, but he and his best friend—someone I grew to love as an uncle—were immersed in organized crime.

That's where I think it all started.

That's what helped to get me where I am today.

Sure I loved my life as an adult. Regardless of being tied to Esme since we were practically in diapers, everything came to me anyway by association.

My brother was made for this life, not me. I've always been better off as his adviser. I was someone to help him think rationally when shit hit the fan or he needed guidance. Mostly, I've always been there to calm him down. He's a hothead, and lets his anger win out all the time. He doesn't take a minute to think, and that's where I come in.

He lives his life relying on passion and intuition, whereas I have always been the logical thinker by his side.

When I was younger it was always so cool. I had the money, the cars, and the women. I was basically able to obtain anything I wanted—it was the life—and it all came so damn easy.

The cars and money were always easy to come by, and with that came anything material that we wanted. There was never any flirting or "trying" to pick up women. When you're who we are, they come to you.

You walk with _the_ swag, talk_ the _talk, and you have_ the_ edge that drive women crazy.

For years, I couldn't imagine asking for more. Then the pressure was on me by Marcus. He not only pressured me to marry Esme—his daughter—but to become a permanent member of his "family".

I can agree that after I popped that Russian, things got heated. I was more of a liability out than in, but I never really wanted this.

Esme grew up in a house_ just_ like mine, and she never-never wanted to marry a man like her father.

Even if she had a choice, I still firmly believe that she would have chosen me. We had something great. We always loved each other and had a common bond.

However, after ten years of being together as a couple, and then seven months of marriage, it all went to shit.

It's all pretty much over between us.

Despite my extramarital endeavors—which she does not know about—I became a member of the family, so she hates me now.

I promised her that I'd never get "too" involved. I'd always maintain my distance, and I swore that I was nothing like her father. In truth, I'm not and I did hold up my end of the deal. Esme married a lawyer, and that's all I was for so long. Whatever I did before we got married was no longer relevant.

My involvement since the wedding—that she knows about—has been minimal. She knows I still advise my brother on certain matters, and she has always looked the other way regardless. She never asked me any questions, which was a Godsend because I don't know if I could have lied to her about that.

If I had a choice I would have declined. I didn't have a choice. It was either in or out. There was no such thing as being a "little" connected for me anymore. I either had to have it all or nothing—no involvement.

My father, Marcus, and Edward—who I'm fucking pissed at for not having my back in this—decided it was time I received my button.

I did so. I took the oath, bled myself, and pretty much signed my life away to both Marcus and my brother.

Since God hates me Esme just happened to be at Eclipse the night it happened. She figured it all out. How could she not? When back in the day these types of things happened in the basement of her childhood home.

She cried, got a little loud with her father, and I was quick to get us the fuck out of there. Marcus made sure to follow us. He was so worried about how upset Esme was that he followed us home. He explained so many things to her that I would have never been able to do myself.

After a while she calmed down, accepted what happened, and went to lie down.

Marcus left, and I tip-toed around Esme for a day. That's all the time I had to enjoy "having it all" like the rest of them, which was such a fucking joke.

Esme couldn't handle it. She calmed down and put on a good show for her father, but she despised me. I broke a promise to her, so without much argument she packed a bag for me, and it was out on our porch when I got home from work.

That was over a week ago.

She doesn't call me. I have called her, wanting to know how she is and make sure she's okay; has money and all that. I know that despite what went on between us, she still cares and worries for me, and in her condition I don't want her to be in any undue stress. It's not good for the baby, and it's definitely not good for her. I wish she'd let me come home so we could work on this, so I can earn her trust back.

Everyone else has been blowing up my phone. I haven't had to go to court all week. So, except for picking up a few things at the office, getting my messages, and consulting with a few clients, I haven't spent much time there.

I ignore my father when I'm at the office and never pick up his calls. The same goes for Edward. That prick has called me several times each day, and I have nothing to say to either of them. It's not their fault, entirely. But I do blame them for my situation.

I don't, however, blame them for the other shit I'm in.

I've been staying at a hotel.

Today, I packed my bags. I'm going home. Esme and I will work this out. We have to. After all we're Carlisle and Esme. She is a whiny brat, and I'm her dumb fuck of a husband. We belong together. We fuck up and always come back to each other. That's always how it's been.

Granted, if she knew everything I was up to she would have kicked me out a while back.

Sometimes I wonder why I don't put a fucking bullet in my head and end it all.

It all started with one look, one kiss, and one night. The night I met Gail I drove her home, and we slept together. I planned to part ways after because that was all I wanted. I had been on my best behavior for so long and wanted one more—lay before the baby was born. Having a baby was going to change so much. The little freedom I had before will be nonexistent.

Esme was never going to find out.

I just needed one more...

So I went for it, and after that night I realized that I needed Gail. She's gorgeous with her brown eyes, red hair, banging body, and those cute little freckles, but that's not all.

She is just a genuine, wonderful person. She's so go with the flow, honest, and just...amazing. She doesn't know anything about this thing of ours, and she doesn't even seem to care. She works and does what she has to, and doesn't want anything from me but me. When we're together I'm able to forget about it all.

There's no "thing" of anybody's to freak out about. There are no worries. There's no commitment. There's nothing but the both of us, and most of all she accepts me for me—for Carlisle.

She doesn't give a shit if I snort a line, smoke a cigarette or a joint to relax. She parties with me. When I can't call or come over because some shit happens, she leaves me alone, and I love that.

Gail has the biggest heart. We not only connect at a physical level. We talk, have easy going chats, and so we also connect on an emotional level.

To top all of that off she respected me from the beginning. After I asked her not to become a stripper and take the waitressing job at Eclipse—my brother's strip club—she agreed. There was no arguing. She just never did it and asked Edward for the different position. It all worked out fine.

We'd get together when we could, and it wasn't all about the sex either. She was my friend. Again, she knew me as Carlisle Cullen, and not Carlisle Cullen Esq., Misone family associate.

And a part of me believes that if she ever found out she wouldn't give a shit.

Everything Gail was so overwhelming and unbelievably amazing. It made me have all these doubts in regards to the rest of it—my shitty existence.

I love my wife and I'd never leave my child behind, but I did think about it. The thought crossed my mind many times. I'd make sure both Esme and my child were cared for from afar. I'd leave town. I'd take Gail, and we'd hide out. The only problem is there's no hiding out. I can't leave my wife, I can't leave "the family," and I could never leave my former self behind. In the long run, all of that was useless to think about.

The day Esme came into Eclipse, I had no choice but to push Gail away. I treated her horribly—dismissed her.

You always walk away from what you can, and so I walked away from Gail.

A few days passed and Gail never called. Then out of nowhere she called to apologize. She apologized to me, and I was quick to apologize to her. She told me that she cared about me and our friendship more than anything, and since then we've kept in contact through phone calls.

We're still friends. We're just not sleeping together anymore.

Once I had all my belongings packed, I left my hotel room and made my way to the elevator. I checked out and made my way to my car. Then before I drove off I took a couple of Xanax. I haven't been to work and I've been sniffing some coke. I didn't want to be a wired mess as soon as I got home to Esme. I wanted to talk everything out, and hope everything goes back to normal.

As soon as I swallowed those pills down, my phone rang. I anxiously went for it with hopes it was Esme or even Gail. It was the later of the two.

"Hey," I said.

"How are you?" Gail didn't sound right.

I leaned back and started the car. "I'm okay...are you okay? You don't sound it."

She blew out a breath. "Can you come over? I—I need to see you."

I closed my eyes tightly. "I'm kind of busy." I hated myself for lying but I wanted to get home and put everything behind me. I've even been thinking about changing my phone number.

Edward caught wind of our affair and fired her from the club. Since then she's been looking for work but has come up short. A huge part of me wanted to sever all ties and get back to the Carlisle I was before I met Gail. I was so good for so long, and my brother was correct. The night I met Gail, Edward said "it's not worth it," but that goes along with all those "if I knew then what I know now" kind of thoughts.

"It's important," she whimpered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I—when you get here we need to talk...I'm sorry. I know you're busy and Esme...I just...I need you." She whispered that last part.

I swallowed. "Hun, you're really scaring me here. Is everything okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No...I'm not hurt. I need to see you, though."

I nodded. "I'll be there in twenty minutes but I can't stay long."

"Okay...see you soon."

I ended the call and held my head. Then after an exasperated groan, I rushed over to Gail's apartment. Finding a parking spot was a bitch, and after I found one I left all my stuff in the car. I didn't plan on staying long.

Gail must have been eager for my arrival. She was standing outside waiting for me, and once I saw her I grew even more alarmed. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying.

"What happened?" I held her face.

She swallowed and looked away from me.

"Hun?" When she started sobbing I hugged her to me and ushered us into her apartment. Then once we were in her room, I sat her down on her bed and let her cry. I didn't know what else to do.

"Can you talk to me?" I pushed the hair away from her face.

She nodded.

I handed her my handkerchief. "Take some deep breaths..." I rubbed her back, and when she didn't start talking, I did. "Have you found a job yet?"

"No...I have an interview at a temp agency tomorrow," she hiccupped.

I nodded and reached back for my wallet.

"I don't want your money, Carlisle." She stopped my hand.

I slumped my shoulders. "Fine...but can you tell me what all the tears are about?"

She nodded and then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"That—that bag you left here. It collected dust and then I—" She sniffed her own finger. "I just needed something."

I nodded and leaned back to watch her pace. I let her do it because I know that walk. Something was bothering her, and now she's coked up. I could and should have warned her that troubled thoughts and cocaine are not the best combination.

"I'm going to talk—" She stopped and stared at me. "-and you're going to listen, no matter what I say."

I cleared my throat. "Okay."

"Remember when we had sex? That first night we met?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Remember how the condom broke? Well, I haven' gotten my period. I was supposed to get it a week after we..."

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"I'm going to...if I am..." She was suddenly on her knees in front of me. "I'll take care of it. I'll move away...or just...what do you want me to do?"

I didn't want to think about it at all. Not at all. I wanted to rewind to five minutes ago and she never said that. "It's too soon. You could just be late...but then that'd mean you're two weeks late." I counted the weeks we've been sleeping together off on my fingers. Then I looked up to her.

"If you think you're pregnant, why the fuck are you doing coke?" I spluttered out, and hated myself a little. She did it the first time ever with me. I introduced it to her, and we've been doing it together since.

"I know...I wasn't thinking. That's another thing. I lied. I hit that bag you left here the other day and bought another one...don't be mad."

I groaned. "You're so much better than that—"

"But it's okay for you?" She asked.

I ignored that. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Two...I've taken two which have come out negative," she said. "So I might not. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I'm sorry but I didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Well...I'm here." I sighed. "You know I'll be here, no matter what you decide. We'll figure something out." I hung my head to hold it. Things just got so much more fucked up than they already were. If she's pregnant I'm a fucking dead man. That's classic.

"There's more," she said.

I nodded while I covered my face with my palms.

"I'm not twenty-one."

I furrowed my brows and raised my head.

"I'm twenty-six...just let me finish." She held her palms up.

I nodded and sat back.

"I came to Eclipse to...I came to Eclipse...I...I..." She broke down in tears right in front of me.

I was quick to gather her into my arms. "Can you just tell me, please?" I hugged her tightly. "What else can you possibly tell me?" I was at a loss.

What's next? The roof collapses on us? No matter how much I wanted to be a dick, I just couldn't. Not with Gail, no matter what happened. I was there that night too fucking around on my already pregnant wife when I should have been at home.

"I'm a...I'm...I'm..." She sobbed and shook in my arms.

I held her even tighter to try and stop her tremors.

"I'm a horrible person," she whispered. "I suck at everything..." She seemed to have calmed down some. "I'm a joke...You don't...you only think you know me."

We made eye contact and the look in her eyes made my stomach fill with butterflies. Before I could tell myself no, I closed the distance and gave her a small kiss.

She was fast to deepen it, and I actually pulled away. "Talk..." I said.

"Don't shut me out..." She grabbed for me. "Please don't...not until I say what I have to...and then...and then," she sobbed.

I drew in a deep breath. "Whatever it is...just tell me. Why'd you lie about your age?" Then I shook my head. When I did her background check for Edward all her paperwork said twenty-one.

"No...if I tell you, I might lose you, and I can't—I'm a coward." She hugged me tightly around my neck.

I pulled her arms away from me. "Start talking."

She looked down to the floor. "Why do you do that? It's me...you push Esme away...you never push me away."

I chuckled. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about. What the fuck is your deal?"

She hugged herself and shook her head no.

I scooted further away from her, and then I went to stand. If she didn't start talking I was out. Something wasn't right here.

"Please don't go." She ran into me and hugged me around the waist. "I got into trouble...I got myself a fake identity...please stay."

"You're lying," I said. "Get off of me."

"No...I'm not. You've seen my small record—my background. There really is no Gail Paulson because she doesn't exist. I was in prison...When I was eighteen I got drunk with a few of my friends. We robbed a convenience store. I came to New York for a new life when I was released."

I stood still, ready to continue listening but that didn't all add up. People are capable of doing anything but I can't see her robbing a convenience store—not her. Then another thought popped into my head. "You're lying to me again." I shook my head. "You...you're a...Are you...are you some kind of cop...agent...um..." I stuttered like an idiot. I knew it was a long shot. I just had to ask.

"That's ridiculous. Why would—that's just insane. I don't know or talk to anyone...I'd get close to you? For what? Unless you have some secret you'd like to confess."

I didn't say anything and helped her to her feet.

"We should leave—just you and me—we can go." She grabbed my hands.

"Go?" I shook my head and looked away from her. No matter how good that sounded, it wasn't going to happen. "What's your name?"

"Jennifer Marie O'Brien," she whispered.

"I can't do that. I can't walk away from the firm and my family. I'm sorry."

Her face crumbled again and she started sobbing. "I love you."

"Don't say that." I said and thought I might vomit. "You don't."

"I do. I love you, Carlisle." She wrapped her arms around me. "I just want to be with you. Nothing else matters. None of it. I know you feel for me too." She became frantic and started to claw at me. "Please say something—call me crazy—tell me no—please!"

"Shhh..." I hugged her to me again and swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry...I never...I never meant to hurt you but I can't be with you. Plus, you just got here. I'll see what I can do about getting you a job if you'll let me. I have friends that are business owners—I don't know any other way to help you."

"I never meant to fall in love with you. It all went to shit." She broke down and shook in my arms again. "I can't help the way I feel."

"I know," I whispered. "I...I care for you too."

"But you don't love me." She let me go.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

She stared at me as I stared back. Her lips, so full and so pink were calling out to me like a siren. I grasped her hand and pulled her to me, before I placed my hand on her forehead to tilt her head back.

Instinctively, I looked down and into those big, beautiful, sad, brown eyes of hers. I continued to stare into them, wondering what the right thing to do was. We were both fucked, and I desperately needed to kiss her. She looked as though she was pleading silently, and I just hoped for an answer to anything.

"It'll all be okay." I whispered as I thought out loud.

She closed her eyes. "Promise."

"I promise." I crashed my lips to hers. Just like before she was fast to deepen the kiss. She practically crawled up my body and it was welcomed. Our tongues tangled as my hands roamed about her back, and I held her as close to me as I could.

Not only did my hands wander, my mind wandered too. I wondered what all the lies were really about. A large part of me still didn't buy that prison story.

In this moment nothing really mattered. None of it did. That's what I thought about the most. Why none of it made a difference to me? Why I didn't care about it all? I didn't care about how much I physically wanted her. That was easy because it had nothing to do with want. In this moment I needed her. I didn't care about the rest because I cared so much about her as a person. It didn't matter if she lied or if her name was Gail or Jennifer.

None of it mattered.

Did I love her?

"Make love to me." She panted and slightly pulled away from me. "Just once...and then..." She looked down and I saw that the tears were back.

This time I didn't greet her with a response. I pulled her to me, reached for the hemline of her t-shirt and lifted it up and away from her body, all while my eyes never left hers. That face...those eyes...she really is something beautiful.

I grinned. "You..."

She grinned back with watery eyes. "You're so important...more than...anything."

"Shhh." I soothed, grabbing her while I sat down on the bed. I reached up and behind her to unclasp her bra, and she held out her arms so I could remove it. My gaze lingered on her breasts, before I reached out to palm them. She gasped from my touch, and I stared up at her.

"I could stare at you all day and never get tired." My thumbs drew circles over her nipples. They responded from my touch and pebbled while she moaned softly—these small little sighs that are all her.

She reached out to push my coat away from my shoulders, and I let go of her to shrug out of it. I left my coat wherever it landed. Then we both began to rapidly undress. It seemed like we went article for article while we were still so content to stare at each other.

"Come here," I said.

She reached for my hand, and I pulled her flush against me. She was so warm, so soft, and so eager. For the first time in my life I wanted to take something slow. I wanted to savor the next few moments with her because I knew they would be our last. She, however, didn't feel that way. She jumped at me, wrapped her arms and legs around me, and when we fell back onto her bed we were both laughing.

"I don't..." I placed a kiss on her cheek. "I don't even know what I should call you." I cupped her face with both hands and drew her down to me. "Gail?" I lightly kissed her lips. "Jennifer?" I kissed down to her jaw, her neck, and right when I descended lower, she grabbed my chin.

"Call me Jen." She placed her lips to mine and pushed me back. She bent down to kiss along my chest, while I wove my fingers into her hair and squirmed below her. Even those small kisses felt amazing—everything "Jen" felt amazing.

"Call me Jen or..." She giggled. "You can switch off? Call me Jen now and Gail later? Like you're with two women. That might be fun for you."

I chuckled while I grabbed her and brought her down beside me. "Later? Sweetheart, I can't stay." I placed my finger between her breasts and trailed it down to her center.

"I'm hopeful." She gave me this look. She was smiling but really seconds away from crying.

"Think about now." I began to massage her clit with my finger, while she moaned and spread her legs wide for me. "That's it...think about us now." I whispered and bit down on her nipple. I lightly licked it between my teeth.

"Carlisle..." She groaned and held my head tightly to her.

The sound she made went straight to my dick, and I decided that there would be a later. There would be a now, a later, and a tomorrow morning.

She's not some whore. She's—she's my Gail. I don't give a fuck what her real name is because it really doesn't matter. If everything was going to hell anyway, I was going to enjoy one last day with her. Then tomorrow morning I will say "goodbye" and the rest of it...We'll deal with that when we have to.

My fingers spread her lips wide so I could rub down her center. I couldn't believe just how wet she was already and tried to slow myself down by taking some deep breaths between kisses.

My kisses, which started as gentle, turned into rough opened-mouthed kisses and even some bites. Again, the sounds she made and the feel of her wetness on my fingers, drove me wild.

Once I inserted a finger inside of her and was reminded just how tight she is I jumped up fast. I couldn't take it anymore and hovered over her. With my thighs I pushed hers further apart while my hands roamed up her torso, just to come back down.

I groaned. "So fucking—" I squeezed her hips tightly as words failed me.

"...hmm...I need you." She writhed below me and grasped my cock.

Her touch sent a shiver down my spine. She had no idea just how much I needed her too, but I'd never tell her. "You want this?" I breathed heavily and took my dick from her hand to rub it against her clit.

Her response was to wrap her legs around my waist. Then she sighed, "...please."

I leaned back and grabbed her hips to pull her closer—she's never close enough. When I leaned lower my cock found her immediately, and I kissed her softly as I slowly entered her.

Once I was surrounded by her warmth, I let out a grunt and instantly felt relaxed. Then I opened my eyes to find hers closed. She also had tears streaming down her cheeks and her grip on my shoulders was so tight.

"Hey." I bent low to suck her bottom lip back. She squirmed below me which felt fantastic. "Hmm?" I palmed her breast and took her nipple into my mouth as my hips started to slowly move.

She whimpered, "Carlisle."

My eyes snapped back to hers and I stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked, and then rested my elbows beside her while my hands held the top of her head. With my thumbs I smoothed out her creased brows. "Jen?" I grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She giggled through her tears. "That's me..." She stared at my lips. "I'm Jen."

I grinned. "Why are you crying? Want me to stop?"

She slightly shook her head no and thrust her hips to meet mine, which made me fall deeper. "Shit..." I breathed and slumped my head into the crook of her neck.

"I've been waiting to make love to you as Jen...I've wanted it so bad." She hugged me and met me with her hips as I hugged her back. We held each other so tight I was surprised we had any movement going on.

Jen grasped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. It was the sloppiest kiss I had ever received; raw, needy, and perfect. With our mouths touching, my body rocked against hers. When she began to claw at me, meet my hips faster, and bite down on my neck, I leaned away from her.

That was when I came back to reality. After all I can't go home with any marks on my skin, but as I stared at her words failed me—the words I wanted to say. "You're so beautiful." I said instead. She had her head tossed back. Her mouth was parted, and her eyes were squinted—all in pleasure. I gave her parted lips short kiss, and then dropped my head back to her shoulder. Our rapid breaths filled my ears as I began to move faster and dig into her deeper.

"Harder..." she moaned.

I continued to hold her head, as I pushed into her the hardest I could, which caused her to moan out loudly with every thrust of my hips.

"You—like—that?" I grunted.

"Oh God!" She shouted, making me smile widely and continue. Just when I didn't think I could go any faster, I picked up the pace a little more and yet still held her close.

She scratched at my shoulders, and I didn't give a fuck if she left a mark. I leaned away slightly. "Who makes you feel this good?" I snaked my hand between us to twirl my finger around her clit.

She stiffened as she wailed, and I stopped. "What was that?"

"C-C..." She panted. "Carlisle!" She swallowed and bucked rapidly into me.

"Good girl." I crooned, brought my hand back to her, moved my hips into her, and bent my head low to lick her nipple. I flicked my tongue against it and then bit down hard. That was when she came. She came so wildly that I leaned back to watch—I didn't want to miss the show.

I watched and fucked her faster as her pussy clenched and milked my cock.

When she let out a scream and ground her hips into me so hard, I left her quickly. I panted and grabbed her hand to place it on my cock, and then she stroked me as I came right there on her thigh.

"Why—why did you—um—why did you pull out?" She stammered.

I was too busy catching my breath to answer her, and when I was through I collapsed onto my back. "Fuck..." I breathed and swallowed convulsively. Then I just started laughing. I needed that shit so bad. It really cleared my head. "Sorry." I looked down to her hand.

She grinned. "It's fine...why did you..."

I shook my head to clear it some more. "What? Come inside you? If you're not pregnant, why risk it?" I was surprised and proud of myself for doing so. It's not a form of birth control I would recommend, but since I forgot to put a condom on I'm just glad instincts won over and I pulled the fuck out.

I watched as she reached next to me for a towel. "I have to talk to you."

I scratched at my head and nodded. "Talk."

She sat there staring at the mattress, and I waited.

"You okay?" I pulled her into my side.

She refused to lay with me and backed away. "I'm not who you think I am."

I opened my mouth to respond, but she covered my mouth with her hand. "My name is Jennifer O'Brien."

I nodded and shrugged since I knew that already. I also licked her palm to make her giggle.

"Stop." She took her hand back to kiss me but then she covered my mouth again.

"...talk," I mumbled.

Her face went blank and she leaned her forehead to her hand that covered my mouth. Since I couldn't talk I reached up to push the hair away from her face, indicating that it was okay. She can talk to me.

"I recently graduated from...from college."

I knit my brows together. As far as I know she only had a high school education, and then she was supposedly in prison.

"Gail Paulson doesn't exist, remember?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't ready to go out on the field—to—to do what I was supposed to, and they were right. I wasn't ready but I don't regret it. I love you, and I want you to know the real me."

I grinned under her hand, and tried to stay as calm as possible. I started to get that queasy feeling in my gut. The feeling that tells you when something is coming, and in this case I had a feeling whatever she says will not be what I want to hear.

"I—I think you love me...or maybe I'm crazy." She backed away and withdrew her hand.

I sat up with my face grim. When I asked her earlier if she was some type of law enforcement, she never gave me a straight answer. I nodded then. "And what the fuck am I supposed to believe now? You had no history. Then you were in prison, and now I'm in bed with a college graduate. Who knew?" I stared at her. "Which law enforcement academy did you graduate from?"

She looked down while her chin became wrinkly and her lips wore a pout. "The FBI Academy...Quantico."

I puffed out my cheeks to blow out a huge breath. "You should have told me this shit before...all these fucking lies." I made fists with my hands and tried to wrap my head around it all.

"I didn't want this." She tried to grab me. I pushed her away. "I wanted to fight terrorism, not organized crime...I fit some standard. I was what they needed here in New York. Then I met you...they want me to focus on you since I can't get closer to Edward. That man has like this steel wall around him—"

"Keep my brother's name out of your fucking mouth...Focus on me?" I shouted and stood up. "Focus on me for what?"

She gulped. "Crooked lawyer by day and a mobster playboy at night. They think they know you. I know you're not like that. I tried to tell them—" She reached for me again.

"You don't know me at all—I gotta go." I started to gather my clothing rapidly.

She ran at me. "Please don't...I'll tell you the whole story and everything I told them, which was nothing. They don't have anything. Their plan backfired and..."

"And what?" I grabbed my shirt.

"I know you hate your life." She stood before me. "I fucked up...more than...more than you can ever imagine. Not only did I fall in love with you but I might be pregnant?" She broke down in tears again. "You hate your life, but I love it and I love you too."

"You did fuck up." I said and stopped to stare at her. "This was all a game. You screwed me, and for what? Because you were hoping I'd talk to you? Wow...you're something else. How fucking stupid do you and your fellow agents think I am?"

"It was like that at first—"

I put my hand up. "Shut the fuck. Just stop talking...Is this place bugged?" I looked around.

"Not here but before I left Eclipse I put something in Edward's office—"

I gritted my teeth and was seconds away from hitting a woman. "That was you?"

"I knew someone would find it." She cringed away from me.

"Was this pregnancy scare all because I stopped seeing you? You sick bitch! You _knew_ I'd never walk away from you then, right?"

"No...no-no-no-no...that's real. I really might be," she cried.

My chest was heaving as I tried to get my breathing under control. "I cared about you." I started to pace. "I—I thought about leaving my wife—my fucking wife for you! A fucking liar!"

"Please..."

"Fuck you..._please_...Please what?" I shouted.

She rammed into me to hug me tight. "I was always me. Everything I felt...everything I still feel is real. Please don't be angry."

I took her hands from around my waist while she fought to keep them there. "I won't let go...you care about me too."

"Get off of me," I whispered.

She let go to back away from me. "I'm so sorry. Tell me what to do. I'll do anything—Carlisle, please!" She became frantic. "I made a mistake. I should have stayed away from you. I just couldn't—I couldn't. You have to believe me. I did sleep with you to get closer to you, but..."

"But nothing. We were never anything," I whispered.

"Don't say that!" She screamed.

I shook my head as I stared at her. Even with lies and everything she's done, I still hated seeing her like this. Most of all I hated myself for falling for her and making her believe that we could have been something. "My brother...you..." I didn't even know what to say anymore. My brother possibly means more to me than anyone on this planet, and she could have caused a lot of trouble for him—possibly taken his life away from him.

"They don't have anything on Edward," she said.

I nodded and we became quiet. Silence filled the room while I wished we were still speaking. "Say something." She must have felt the same.

"You have to go." I whispered. Suddenly my knees felt weak, and I needed to sit down. "You have to get out of New York...I...I'm sorry."

I watched as she let out loud wails and pulled at her hair. "You'd tell them? You'd let them kill me?" She screamed.

"No one is going to kill you. You disappear. No one knows who you really are, but if you stick around they'll figure it out." I pulled at my own hair now. "I can't believe—"

"I'll be reassigned...I'm already a joke. I report back with nothing all the time. The wire tap in his office was a last resort before they pulled me anyway. I couldn't get deep enough, fast enough. They'll fire me and then...If you turn your back on me, you're giving me a death sentence."

"Stop...That's not true." I swallowed and felt close to tears. I had to look away. "I won't tell anyone...but you have to go. You have to pack your stuff—" I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "You go, and I'll keep your secret...you are already a secret." I put my hand out for her to take.

She took my hand and slowly crept back into my arms. "Nobody knows we still talk." I whispered and ran my fingers through her hair. "If you left...no one would know. No one suspects you."

"What about—Carlisle, what—" She looked up to me.

I shook my head. "I can't follow you."

She sobbed into my neck. "I'd rather die..." She mumbled and cried. "Than...than..."

I pulled her away from me and held her biceps tightly. "Don't say shit like that." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." She went limp in my grasp. "I failed...my first undercover—and I—I failed." She stammered.

I hugged her to me again. "You'll be fine. You'll go home. You'll work at some local office. Maybe field work isn't for you." I kept taking deep breaths to calm myself because I was a wreck inside. "If you're pregnant...you call me. My number will stay the same. We'll figure something out. Right now I don't have an answer for you—" I stopped to quietly sob into her hair.

I honestly had no idea what I was upset about anymore. Was it her betrayal or was it because the love I thought she felt for me—our friendship might be false? It was one thing when I had to walk away earlier. At least then I had the possibility of seeing her again. Now I'll never see her again. She accepted me as is, and it turns out she was playing a part.

Even so, I wanted to hold onto the dream—the fantasy of her. I'd have to let go of the fantasy that I had found my Bella—a good-hearted woman that might just love me for who I am. I believed that Gail loved me, not because she had to, and not because her daddy was making her. She loved me despite the rest of it too. I wanted to hold onto Gail, the Gail I knew last week. I also wanted to run. I wanted to get the fuck out of here again.

And I can't. I'll never be able to.

"I never meant for this," she sobbed.

I wanted to stay angry with her but I couldn't.

We sat there for hours, just holding each other and occasionally speaking. We decided that despite of what we felt for each other, it was in both our best interests that she leave town. Well, she still disagreed. She spoke some nonsense about quitting the bureau and sticking around, like that would make everything better—like just waiting for me to stop by to fuck her is a way to live. Yet, she was willing to accept that if I agreed.

After that statement I didn't know who had more screws loose, me or her.

The baby issue we left alone. We would figure that out when the time came.

All those thoughts I had earlier came back to me as well. I needed to walk away from what I could walk away from. If we ran off together and her secret came out, maybe we'd be together for a month or two before someone finally caught on. There's always a trace. No one ever disappears without one.

Sources even believe that Jimmy Hoffa is buried somewhere in Giants Stadium, and with all the technology today we'd be two moving targets.

For both of our safety, we needed to part ways. I made her promise me that she would stay on the down low. Even if she played her part correctly and never got involved with me, it would have only been a matter of time before an FBI agent on the payroll caught wind of her and alerted someone—I never told her that though.

Plus, even if I wanted to blow up her spot and tell my brother or Marcus, I'd probably be told to take care of it and I couldn't do that.

When she fell asleep, I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I sat in bed next to her and watched her sleep. I watched her brow furrow in thought, felt her cling to me when I made the slightest movement, and heard her soft cries. Just when I thought my heart couldn't break any further, she cried for me in her sleep. When I kissed her cheek and gathered her in my arms she calmed down.

I finally fell asleep when the sun began to rise. Then I woke up to Jen running her fingers up and down my back.

"Morning," she whispered.

I gave her a half grin and turned onto my back.

"Well...it's afternoon." She kissed my cheek.

I hugged her tightly to me, and then leaned back to stare at her. She looked sexy as hell. She was wearing a royal blue bra and panty set.

"I knew this might take your mind off things. I don't have to pretend to be "Gail" anymore." She gestured to her body.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I chuckled and leaned up on my elbow. With my free hand I reached out to toy with the edge of her panties.

"This set cost me like sixty bucks. As Gail I couldn't afford this."

I nodded. "It's pretty." I took my hand back.

"I love you." She leaned in to kiss my lips and I backed away from her.

"I should go...you have to go too, remember?" I asked.

She leaned back to sit on her legs. "I remember."

I poked her nose and smiled while I felt like crying again, but I wasn't going to. I still had hope. "This isn't goodbye forever. We—we don't know what's what right now." I palmed her cheek.

"I'll wait—see what I can do. I can talk to—"

"Don't talk to anyone." I kissed her nose. "You can't. Everything you told me? It has to stay with me. Your bosses—fuck, your colleagues? You can't trust any of them...Sweetheart, getting fired is the least of your worries. You can't trust _anyone_."

"But what if you spoke to your brother—"

I sat up. "We went through all of this. That's not going to happen." I slumped my shoulders.

She gasped and grabbed my hands again. "No...I'll talk to my boss. You hate all of this...We can help you walk away—"

I let go of her hands. "That only works for witnesses, and I AM NOT a witness. Nor will I do anything against anyone. You hear me? You have to go your way, and I'll go mine."

"But if you love me...You don't love Esme." She shook her head.

"I do." I rushed out. "I do love Esme. Love...for us that was never the problem. It was everything else." I held her hand again. "I care for you but now...Look, I know you were only trying to do your job..." I stopped talking. It doesn't matter how I feel about her. None of this was going to work.

"Please..." She begged. "Carlisle, I need you."

I shook my head. "You're young, gorgeous, and every man's dream. You have a nice profession too. You'll move on...maybe meet a nice guy. You'll have a few kids and you'll be happy. You don't want me."

"You're wrong," she said.

I held her chin and made her face me. "In the long run, I'm doing you a favor. I'm crazy about you now, but if we ran away...I'd get bored." I shrugged. "I'd do to you what I did to Esme. Would you want something like that?"

"If it means I get to have—"

"Just stop," I said.

We both looked to her bedroom door when we heard a knock. "You expecting someone?"

She shook her head no.

I groaned. "Put something on." I kissed her cheek, stood up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, E. Open up." My brother said.

I turned to look back at Jen. She was slowly getting clothes together. "Hurry up," I said and walked to her quickly. "Anything happens? You run. You hear me? You don't worry about me."

She swallowed and nodded. "How does he even know you're here?"

"I don't know." I ran back to the door. Before I could even get a word out, I got punched in my face.

Then, all I heard was Jen screaming as my brother proceeded to kick my ass.

The fucked up thing about all this was that I didn't care. I let him do it, and didn't bother fighting back. A part of me wanted to take the pain away from the inside.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Bay Ridge Avenue An Edward Flashback

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by aeglow and HollettLA**

**Summary: Quiet Storm outtake, this one a flashback. In March 2002, Edward Cullen is a senior at Fort Hamilton high school. He lives with his grandmother, hangs out on street corners, and has his own small business. Let's take a look back, to see what he was like before it all—how he came to be the Skip—the man he is today. (Slang dictionary at the end)**

**A "Quiet Storm" Outtake for Fandom4Storms**

**BAY RIDGE AVENUE**

**March 12th, 2002**

"Bro..." Carlisle started.

I didn't even bother to look at him and continued to place buds on the scale.

"This my Ludacris CD?"

I shrugged and took half a bud off the scale. Then I said, "fuck it," and shoved that shit into a bag. I have this down to a science. I can usually grab with my fingers whatever people want. They want a nick; I can grab the right amount, and the same with a dime. I've just been trying to be honest about it. Plus, I ordered this tiny scale from eBay.

It's so fucking cool.

"Shit...you hear that?" Carlisle asked.

I stood up straight and quickly threw everything into my top drawer. "Nanny?"

He pointed to the door, right as Nanny poked her head in. "Turn that racket down! That's not music!" Then she slammed the door after herself.

I grinned at Carlisle and pointed to the stereo. "Ever since she got those hearing aides...she minds. Turn it down," I said. "You're so fucking lucky." I plopped down onto my bed to put my Timbs on.

My brother is in his second year of college. He has a scholarship to Columbia University, which includes housing. He worked hard for it, but at least he was able to get out of here. He's in Manhattan, and yet still, he sometimes comes home to visit on weekends.

"Move in with Dad and Vic...It's not _so _bad there...that bitch can't cook, but Dad is never home. Nanny is always home, always in your shit, but she makes some good food." Carlisle pursed his lips. "Tough choice...I will say that if it weren't for Nanny, you'd likely be in prison."

"Fuck you...I know what I'm doing."

He sighed. "Move in with Dad, then. Maybe you need a level of guidance from a male figure that I can't give you..."

"Guidance...from you?" I snorted. "I don't need you, Dad, or Nanny..." I shook my head. "Even so, there's no choice to make. If I left now...after this long..." I sighed and stood to stare at myself in the mirror. I pushed my hair back and turned to face him. "I just have to stick it out until grad...and then..."

"And then, what?" he asked. "Do you have a plan yet?"

I smirked and reached over to my nightstand. "Early acceptance!" I threw my paperwork from NYU down in front of him.

He nodded. "You got in...that's awesome. But...if you did early acceptance, then this is the only school you applied to?"

I nodded.

"That was...risky. Good for you!" My brother patted my back. "So...how are you going to pay for it?"

I sighed. "Pushin' bud will not pay for NYU. I had lunch with Dad the other day. Uncle Marcus was there too—"

Carlisle snorted. "That fuck is not our uncle."

"Anyway..." I ignored that. "Marcus says he'll hire me. I just have to be eighteen. I'm going to be a waiter." I frowned. "But!" I smiled widely and held up a finger. "It's a start..."

"No!" he shouted. "Get student loans. Get a waiter job somewhere else." He seemed really upset about it. "Edward, do you know...what they really do? Like, how they really make their money?" He brought his voice down to a whisper.

I nodded. "I do..." I knitted my brows together. "Plus, Uncle Marcus—"

"He's not our uncle!"

"He," I shouted over him, "is going to help me get my tuition. He's giving me enough money for tuition and a down payment on an apartment..."

Carlisle shook his head no. "What's the catch? Marcus doesn't do anything for nothing, and if you bring up that bullshit about him being our uncle, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" I flinched toward him. "You ain't shit no more. Try to punk me now..."

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

I slumped my shoulders. "During spring break...Easter break...he has a job lined up for me. I'm going with this guy Catello out to Wyoming. There's business that has to be taken care of."

"Wha—um—what kind of business is that?" he asked.

I chuckled and pushed my hair back again. "I don't fucking know. I'll find out when I get there. That's the catch. And in exchange—well, fuck it—I'm down." I turned back to him. "I know exactly what they do. And what they do is make that paper faster than...than any fucker out there with a real 9 to 5." I nodded. "They don't let bitches or even kids, for that matter, get in the way. We're proof of that," I laughed. "By the time I'm twenty-five, I can be rockin' betta' than Dad is now." I nodded. "You know how puss' he really is..." I laughed again.

"Edward..."

I ignored that tone. He sounds like our mother when he uses it. "I'll get to spend more time with Dad..."

He laughed. "I had that luxury. You didn't...fuck it..._that was no luxury_. You have no idea and you don't want to know...Even if Nanny rides you, that's better than...like neglect and shit. I don't know. Do you know what neglect is?"

"I know that if I _neglect_ my customers, they're going to call Alec." I looked to the time on my cell phone. "I gotta get to the corner...these bitches from Kearney want two dimes." I smirked at my brother. "Fine-ass Catholic school girls. You rollin' with me or are you gonna check Es?" I asked him.

He waved a hand. "I told her we'd go to the movies tomorrow night. Plus, she's having some slumber party...I don't fucking know. Do these chicks know Esme?"

I nodded. "This week, I've been using Nanny's car to drive her to school. That's how I met them. They just walked right up to the car—" I laughed. "Bitch asked me to be her date for prom..." I shook my head. "I said 'no' to prom. I'm not even going to my own. Hopefully, I'll be—"

"What about you? You're Esme's driver now, and so you go to school late?" he asked.

I widened my arms. "C...why you always gotta ride my ass? Fuck!" I shouted. "You're not my fucking father..."

He stood up and gave me a hard glare, like he was going to do something. "What?" I asked and took a step toward him.

"I'm the closest thing you have to one...you don't want any of that." His gaze softened. "Maybe I have to marry the mob, but you don't have to. There's a whole world outside of Bay Ridge...you think I come home because I love it here? No. I come home because I am _required_ to spend a certain amount of time with Esme...show my face, and I come to see you..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's all very...touching, C. I commend you for it, but if you don't want Es, then fucking man up...tell our father and his friend to go fuck themselves."

He shook his head no. "I love Esme...we're going to get married, and then hopefully I can get us out of this neighborhood." He nodded, and went on with his brainwashed bullshit. For a second there, I saw my real brother: the free thinker.

"I'm holding it off, though...I don't wanna marry her right out of high school. That's not fair to her...She wants to go to college, despite Marcus's want for us to give him a grandchild right away." He rolled his eyes. "They're so old school; like Es should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen..."

I shook my head at him. "You need to..." I waved a hand. "You need to make up your mind on that shit ..."

"Wait..." he laughed. "It's just a matter of time before they try to marry you off, too. Look at the 'associates' around you, E. Their daughters...they'll be looking to pair you up with them."

I laughed. "Pussy has no face...nah...I love all women. That's my problem." I pointed to myself. "Why settle on one, when...No...I'll never get married. Fuck that..."

"You say that now..."

"I'll say that until there's a tag on my fucking toe, son. I am not getting married." I grabbed some cash, my wallet, my weed, and my cigarettes to place them in my pockets. "You chillin' with me or not?" I smoothed out my eyebrows. "We need to get you some pussy or maybe blown. You've been thinking too much and shit...how's this look?" I turned to him while I spritzed some cologne on.

"Pull your fucking pants up."

I did as he said and tried to tame my hair. I'm always pushing it back because, no matter what the fuck I do—gel, mousse, fucking grease—it's still a mess. "How's my hair?"

"It's fucked...get a skin fade." I saw him nod through the mirror. "They're probably taking you over to Wyoming to kill someone—so you can bag a bone and be somebody. Is that something you'll be cool with? They do that so they have your word...Have shit to hang over your head."

I sighed, since I already know what Wyoming is about. "I am 'somebody' already, and I didn't have to do anything just because. That's why they asked _me_ to go and not you...you ever see a groom on top of a cake carrying a Glock?" I laughed. "Besides...it wouldn't be the first time." I turned away from him.

Silence filled the room, as I'm sure Carlisle thought back to that night. I shrugged it off and bent over to tighten my boots.

"Hey," he whispered. "It won't be your last, either. No one talks about it, but..."

"I gotta go." I turned and grabbed my North Face bubble, before I made my way out of the room.

I know a lot more than I let on. My brother thinks I'm so naïve, that I'm some punk ass kid, and he's wrong.

How the fuck does he think I got the weed connection? Marcus. How the fuck does he think I got that nine—which I don't carry, but still have? Marcus. How the fuck does he think I got in to NYU? Marcus.

That's right.

It all comes from my godfather. Maybe my real father doesn't give a shit about me, but my godfather does. He looks out for me, spends time with me, and is going to hook me up something fierce. He promised me that. He said that I was the only person he could fully trust. We're that close. He doesn't even trust my father that much. All my life I have seen my godfather more than my actual father.

Marcus plans to give it all to me one day.

All I have to do is be down...for whatever.

I have been skipping school at least once a week to go chill down at his restaurant. He can't legally hire me to wait tables—a bullshit front job—until I am eighteen, but I'm there learning. It's a secondary school of sorts. I sit down with him, my father, and whoever else they associate with, while I listen and try to soak up as much as I can.

Since I've started coming around, my father has been trying to get closer to me, and I accept it. I plan to use that fuck for all he's got. If he wants to help me, that'll be awesome, but I won't listen to promises and get caught up like most would.

I plan to have a business relationship with the man and nothing else.

"Wanna do some X tonight?" I asked Carlisle. "Jazz has these triple stacked, blue Dolphins. I bet he gives 'em to us for cheap."

He shook his head no. "You need to stay away from that shit."

I rolled my eyes at that fucking geek. "You're not married yet. Have fun...get laid..." I gasped. "We can go out to the Twilight club." I hit his arm. "I went there a few weeks back. Marcus got me in...premium fucking broads." I kissed my fingers. "They let me drink...I got my dick sucked right in VIP. Broad was rollin' with Alec and Jasper. She was twenty-two? I told her I was twenty-five, and those two know not to blow up my spot...Do I look that old?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No..."

I sucked my teeth. "Fuck you...But seriously, let's go into the city."

He looked like he was thinking about it and then shook his head no. "Let's just hang by the pool hall."

My brother, at nineteen, has only gotten laid once, and that was two years ago, which is pretty fucking sad. It wasn't even a good fuck. It was like—I don't know—a "this bitch wanted to get over her boyfriend" fuck.

"Stop looking at me like that. I have a girlfriend."

"Who is six-fucking-teen! You can't even legally hit it yet, bro..." I shouted through a whisper.

"She will be seventeen next month. And then, well, at seventeen, it's considered..." He trailed off, and I didn't care about all that.

"You think you know Esme. You don't...girl's a freak. You need to fucking live a little...God..." I shook my head and ran down the stairs. "Once I'm out there...doing me...you're going to do you, too." I nodded and brought my voice down. "The money, the cars—if I have it, you have it—I promise you that."

"I don't want it." He slapped my back and grabbed his coat.

I raised a brow. "You say that now, but if you plan to marry Esme? You're going to need more income—" I laughed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nanny rounded on me. Of course she rounded on me. She's always on my ass about something.

"Out," I said.

She laughed at me. "Get up those stairs—" She pointed. "I told you eight-fucking-times to get me those dirty towels..." She took me by my ear, and then pushed me toward the steps. "Go!"

I shrugged that small ball-buster off of me. "I'll do it when I get back—"

She gritted her teeth and smacked me in the mouth. She didn't do it hard. She did it to let me know she was serious. "Now, Edward Anthony. Why do I have to tell you nine times?"

I looked away from her.

"I asked you a question..." She waited.

I shrugged. "I forgot...I had a lot of homework. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Before you leave this house? I want the towels, the drinking glasses, and anything else of mine that is in your bedroom. You don't want me in there...I respect that, but I want my towels and everything else. Can you level with me, Edward? Act like a man, and I will treat you like one."

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

She reached up to fix my hair. "You need a haircut..."

I looked away from her.

She cupped my chin and made me face her. "A man is only as good as his word...that being said, actions speak louder. I shouldn't have to tell you any of this."

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered.

She opened my coat and pulled my sweater. "What's this Ecko stuff? I don't like it. What happened to the Tommy Hilfiger sweater your other grandmother bought you? That is so nice..."

I nodded. "I wore it yesterday..."

"Bring me that too. You probably threw it in the hamper and it should be dry cleaned...I can..."

I looked to the door. "I have to go..."

She nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Now."

I sighed and turned toward them.

"I'll do it..." Carlisle gave me a dirty look and ran past me.

"Thanks." I turned to the mirror in the foyer to check out my hair.

"I want you home by eleven..."

I nodded. She's usually in bed by then—takes a sleeping pill—and doesn't know what time I get home. I think she just likes to hear herself talk. As long as I am home before she wakes up, I'm good. I do feel bad about lying to her, though.

"Mrs. Andino says her boy is back from college. He's a good boy—that Aro—you should invite him over to watch a movie."

I nodded. "That's where me and C are headed now...a group of us are going to the Fortway...We're going to see a movie. Can I come home after?"

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. I followed to watch her grab her purse and dig out a twenty. "You have a good time..."

I put my hand up. "I'm good..."

"Buy popcorn for your date. Is Esme going too?"

I shook my head. "Esme has plans..."

"Oh...no wonder Carlisle looks so down." She smiled. "My boys...you both have grown up to be so handsome." She palmed my cheek. "Your mother...God rest her soul..." She did the Sign of the Cross.

I turned from her. "C!" I shouted. "Hurry up!"

"Christ...that mouth." Nanny grumbled under her breath and walked away from me. She had her fingers plugging her ears.

When she left the kitchen, I tucked the twenty back into her purse. Then I turned to see Carlisle trampling down the stairs with his arms full. "Is it so hard? When you use a fucking towel...put it back in the bathroom..." He dumped a few glasses in the sink.

"I'll be on the porch." I let myself out of the house. Then I lit a cigarette to wait for my brother.

He came out just as I was putting out my cigarette. "We going to the movies now?" He ran down the steps. "We should go see _Super Troopers_. Tomorrow Esme wants to go see _Crossroads _with Britney Spears? You think she's a good actress?"

I chuckled as I started to walk. "Esme? Yeah...she is..."

"No, I meant Spears." He nodded.

"She show her tits?" I asked.

"Esme? Yeah...I've seen 'em."

"Not Esme...Good for you, though." I shook my head. "I meant...fuck...forget it. We're not going to the movies."

"Oh..." He adjusted his glasses.

"You need to start wearing your contacts," I said.

"I don't like them."

"You look like 'Where's Waldo?'" I laughed.

He continued to walk ahead of me. "I understand this...need you have to feel grown, but...What the fuck, bro? Be a kid and work to go to school...If I had the money, I'd—"

I slapped his chest to stop him. "Just stop, okay?"

"Edward, once you're in...there's no way out. Do you understand that?"

"I do." I nodded. "Just accept that, you and me? We're different. What's right for me may not be right for you and so on...get over it." I showed him the fading scar on my palm. "I took the oath last week—"

He stared at it and gritted his teeth together. "You didn't—"

I laughed out loud. "No...of course not. I was just fucking with you. My hand slipped while I was toasting a bagel last week." I walked away from him. I love fucking with my brother. "I haven't done anything, yet. I have to work for it, even though..." I trailed off. I didn't want tonight to be a bummer. I didn't want my brother to be a downer, and so I didn't want to tell him all about the discussion Marcus and I had had.

"Who the fuck are you to judge me?" I asked. "At least my ass isn't nailed to the wall by a marriage...you don't even know..." I shook my head at his audacity.

I guess what he did was wrong; sleeping with some chick while he and Esme were broken up for a week, but Esme got down with Aro too.

And my brother didn't do a goddamn thing. Nothing. He and Aro are still cool. All I know is, regardless of how I feel about relationships, if any man touched what's mine, I'd fucking kill him. Trust.

"Esme is betrothed to me..." he sighed. "I kind of like that she's mine, no matter what. She's gorgeous, comes from a good family, and she's just amazing. How many guys can say that?" He smiled. "Marcus and Dad can't make me do something I don't want to."

He wore a frown now because he was lying through his teeth. I decided to give him a break about the Esme garbage. He makes up his own excuses about why it's okay, simply because it's better than admitting he's fucked. I can level with that.

However...

"Then why'd you drop out of all your pre-med classes?" I asked.

"Law is a better—"

"No. Dad wants it...but I'm going into law, too." I sighed and kept walking. "If you want to be a doctor, you should do it. Mom would be proud either way, I think."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "She would have...and she would not approve of you working for Marcus," he said.

"Stop talking about Mom. She's dead...get over it." I started to walk faster.

"I am 'over it'. Are you?" he asked.

I ignored him.

Then I heard him sigh. "Law is just better for me right now. And, I really like school. I'm minoring in science, so...if I really wanted to, later on I can go to medical school."

"Sounds good...I just need to learn the law..." I shook my head. "I got a ticket last week and the pig wanted to look in the trunk. There was nothing in there beside a case of water I forgot to bring in the house for Nanny, but still...then Marcus got on me about 'probable cause'. They need that, before I just..." I waved a hand.

He nodded. "Unless they have a warrant or probable cause, they can't search your vehicle. But, I wouldn't drive around in Nanny's car anyway. You're not on the insurance."

I didn't reply and gave a chin jerk to my boy Joe. He was standing right outside the pool hall. "'Sup?"

He looked up and down the block. "We gotta watch...Alec and your cousin just rolled through, said stop slingin' in their spot."

My cousin Jasper and his "friend" Alec are pussies too. Jasper is just stupid, and Alec...I just can't stand that motherfucker, and yet they're both pretty cool with Marcus. There's a mutual understanding. My godfather just doesn't like for Jasper to be around—because he's become too close to getting pinched a few times—he calls Jasper trouble.

"This ain't their spot...hasn't been for a while now. Let them come through..." I shrugged and lit a cigarette. "They can fight us for it..."

"That's our cousin...and a family friend," Carlisle like...tried to scold me or some shit.

I grinned. "That doesn't mean a goddamn thing to me."

"I'm sayin'..." Joe slapped his hand to mine and gave me a one-armed hug.

"You hustling now too?" Carlisle asked Joe.

"That's none of your business," Joe replied.

I smiled at him, and answered Carlisle. "What I do...Joe does now too. The bud, not the other thing."

Joe looked to me. "What other thing?"

"Mind ya' neck..." I blew my smoke out and looked across the street.

"Oh, that..." Joe nodded.

I saw Aro walk out of his apartment building carrying a bag of trash. "Ay-Oh!" I shouted and widened my arms in the air. "Aro...what's good?"

He gave me a chin jerk and Carlisle received a glare. I chuckled while Aro made his way across the street. He was limping and didn't have a coat on.

"Wassup?" He shivered, placing his hands in his pockets, but then Carlisle reached out to give him a slap on the back My brother forgives too quickly. The truth of it is, they used to be best friends, before they switched off girls for a minute—hour—whatever the fuck. They front like they don't like each other, but they still do...I think.

I gave a look to Carlisle. His stance was casual, so I guess they are cool, but when I looked back to Aro I tried to size him up. "Nothing...if my grandmother asks...we were at the Fortway," I told him.

Aro nodded.

"I got those trees. If you're interested..." I threw that out there.

"Nah...it's bad enough I take them pain shits for my knee." Aro pointed to it.

"You got any more, pills for bud?" Joe asked.

"Word," I said.

Aro shook his head. "Penn State drug tests me...I can take the pills because I need them."

Carlisle hit his arm to cut him off. "You still have your scholarship?"

Aro shrugged. "Right now...yeah...I have a few weeks off. I need physical therapy, but if I can't play...it's done."

Carlisle nodded. "Apply for an academic scholarship."

Aro laughed. "I'm struggling to maintain a 2.8 with ball...ain't no one giving me shit. What you got to keep the scholarship you have?"

"3.8, but I only need a 3.5," Carlisle said and pushed his glasses back with his finger.

"Dayum!" Aro leaned back. "You all smart and shit..."

I turned away from them and looked to Joe. "You went to that dance to lighten your load?"

He shook his head no. "What dance?"

I groaned. "The one I told you about yesterday? Xavarian and Fontbonne Hall? All those Catholic school preps want what we have, but they don't have the connects...that's where the money's at." I shook my head and looked back to the street. Shorty said she'd be driving up in a brown Honda. I was waiting for Mary, a girl I met when I dropped Esme off this morning.

"My bad...but..." Joe eyed Carlisle. "Fucking...Tits McGee and the Princess? They bought like sixty bucks worth for this party tonight."

"Janey?" I asked because Esme smoking trees doesn't surprise me. It might surprise my brother, though. "What's Jane doin—" I nodded, smiling widely. "Alec doesn't sell to his baby sister, huh?"

Joe shook his head no.

"What's this about a party?" I asked.

"Alec said we should stop by...and then he threatens me." Joe shook his head. "What kind of logic is that? Anyway, he said to stop by. His mother went away for the weekend...then I got a call from Janey. She wants us there real bad. Said to come through after ten. Esme has to be home by ten-thirty. I don't know. Bitch rambled on about Es not being able to chill wit' C around. Then something about that ho cousin of Esme's staying over her house. Bitch went on for-ever," he drew out the word, "and I still only understood half of what she said."

I laughed. "Janey's had a fucking hard-on for you since..."

"Fuck that little skank." Joe shrugged. "I've been hitting off this chick, Mary-Rose. She lives over in Dyker Park...fucking ass like you wouldn't believe...You know who else I saw?" He hit my arm.

"Who?" I asked.

"Fucking C-bag...Fucking Caius is back in town. I guess he's not on the run no more. You think he iced that cat?"

I didn't reply. From what I know, Caius runs with Marcus. My godfather says that Caius is good people, and I should get close to him. Someday we might be working together. Fucking Alec sort of runs with Caius too. Even if they don't get along, they're cool because of the paper they kick up.

Both Caius and Alec are free agents, looking to get in with a crew. Marcus says Alec is a given because of his last name. Caius is still working, and the books will be open to the three of us at the same time. We'll all earn our buttons together.

So that doesn't give me much time. I'm going to have to work my ass off this summer.

"Yo..." I looked to Aro. "You're home during the summer, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"You need to make some money?" I figure if I put Aro out there, both he and Joe can make me some money while I do my other shit.

"What's the catch?" Aro looked to my brother.

I shrugged. "You like this corner?" I didn't even elaborate. If he can't or won't do it, I am not asking straight out.

He laughed. "You're what...seventeen? Bro, I'll be twenty in a few months. You think I'm taking orders from you?"

I grinned at him. "We'll see." I stepped toward him.

Aro backed up. "All I was saying was that..."

I laughed and stepped away too. They can talk as much shit they want, but everyone in this neighborhood knows who I roll with already. "Shit don't work out with football...you call me."

"So...what happened with Ang again?" Carlisle gained his attention.

"You guys broke up again? Just fucking move on..." I shook my head and saw the brown Honda. "Joe..." I placed my hand in my pocket. "Go bring this over to that car."

He discreetly took it from me and sprinted to the curb, while I waited. This Mary chick is decent looking, and I was feeling her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hit it, but I don't exactly hit _on _girls. I let them come to me. Fuck all that. Pussy is the one thing I refuse to work for.

Joe was over there for a minute at best, before he jerked his head and asked me to come over.

With my hands, I basically told Mary to get out of the fucking car and come to me.

She pulled into the bus stop as Joe sprinted back to me. "She got any friends?" He smiled.

"Ask her..." I shrugged and looked away while Mary made her way over. She's a short little thing with a nice ass and smile. She's got that dark hair too. I like that. Plus, she's shy which to me gives off that good girl vibe. I'm not really into those fast ho's, but if some trick wants to suck me off or fuck me, it's not like I'll say no.

Then I just let all that shit go—all those thoughts. I hate thinking too long about broads; gives me wood like you wouldn't believe and then I get off track. My brain travels away from what's important.

"Hi." Mary waved to the group.

"Where you from, hun?" Aro asked.

"Gerritsen Beach..." she whispered, which made me turn to grin at her.

Aro laughed. "You traveled all the way out here, just to see him? Sweetheart..." He shook his head. "I know a guy in Marine Park...I'll hook you up with his number. I hear he has decent bud." Aro finished.

"Um..." Mary locked eyes with me. "You want to go for a walk?"

I looked to Joe. "Watch her car." I looked back to Mary. "Give him your keys in case the bus comes," I said, and she looked to me wide-eyed. "He's not going to steal your car...but you do what you want." I stepped back.

She handed him the keys, and then I wrapped my arm around her. I ushered her up the block—away from the group—and stopped at the entrance of some apartment building. She looked beautiful under the dim yellow light that filtered out from hallway, but I never mentioned that.

"You live here?"

I shook my head no. "Close, though..." I looked back out to the street.

"I don't smoke weed..." she whispered.

I gave her half a grin because that's what I originally thought. "So, why'd you..."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I didn't groan or kick the wall I wanted to. I hate that fucking question, but bitches always have to be in your business. "Nope...don't want one either."

"Oh..." She stepped closer to me.

I looked down to her, past her face, and my eyes settled on her thick thighs sheathed in jeans. Mary is a little on the chubby side, and I liked that too. "So what's up? I really should be..." I tilted my head back to the corner. She wrapped her arms around me and got really close. "What's this about? Did'ju really come to see me?" I leaned back to hold her chin.

"Yeah..." She blushed. She couldn't turn her face but her eyes traveled away from me.

"You're pretty...so look at _me_, beautiful." I smirked down to her.

She giggled. "I heard you go to Fort Hamilton...you're seventeen, right?" she asked.

I nodded, and waited for her to speak about herself. Bitches love to get into your shit, but they also love to talk about themselves. That's their hook. They want you in their shit, so that maybe you give a fuck. "I'm seventeen too. I go to Bishop Kearney...as you know."

"Right..." I leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips. "That okay?" I did it again.

Her tongue came out to do a quick swoop across her lower lip, and I caught it to kiss her deep. I didn't expect her to jump at me and pull at my hair. "Damn." I pinned her against a wall.

"Sorry," she gulped.

I chuckled. "Don't...don't ever be sorry for doing that." I kneaded my hands into her plump ass. "It's getting late and you should go home."

"Oh." She nodded.

"You call me...maybe sometime this week we can meet up." I went to lean away from her.

She gripped my coat so tight. "No one is home at my house during the day...we should skip school on Monday."

"Bet..." I nodded. "Sounds good. You call me." I gave her another light peck and ushered her away from the building. Then I walked her to her car and waited until she drove off.

As soon as she drove off, those assholes on the corner started hooting and hollering, including my brother. "She was cute," he said.

I shrugged. "She was a'ight...told her I'd check her Monday."

Aro reached out to give me a fist pound.

"She got any friends?" Joe asked.

I rolled my eyes. "A shorty named Paula should be rollin' up soon. I'm not into it...a Red Ford..."

"Not into it? This chick busted?" Joe asked.

I shook my head no. "Not at all...She asked me to prom, and pussy ain't worth that...a tuxedo and garbage, but you do you..."

He nodded. "I'm taking Mary-Rose to New Utrecht's prom. She asked me while she was on top of me...sneaky cunt. Like I'm going to say 'no', so she can hop off my cock..."

We laughed at him, including Carlisle, which surprised me. I grinned at Carlisle for loosening up. Esme does her own thing and so should Carlisle. I know Esme doesn't cheat on him or anything, but my brother has this preconceived notion that Esme is some kind of angel. She has her father fooled with that shit too. Esme and I go way back, so I just look out for her. I make sure she's cool, and would never rat her out.

I know my brother, though. He's easily impressionable. Once I start doing my thing, it shouldn't take long for him to join me.

Paula drove up—not even ten minutes later—and Joe took off with her. Aro took off too. He ran back to his crib to change his clothes so he could come out and chill with us. Carlisle and I took that time to go in to the pool hall. I said hello to a few people and got rid of my load fast. I packed my pockets light tonight, but I quickly made two bills.

While I was in there, Janey called my cell. She was drunk already and asked me to come through—said I can hit it again if I wanted to. I told her I'd be over later on tonight. After all, I have shit to do. That's a lie. With nothing in my pockets, I don't have anything to do, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to _run_ over to Alec's house.

"You sure you don't want to see a movie?" Carlisle asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head no. Then I looked up to him. "Take off your glasses...you only need them to read anyway..."

He shrugged.

"Come on..." I jerked my chin and sprinted across the street. Then I shouted up to Aro's bedroom window. "Let us up...I gotta piss."

He nodded and then we waited. "It's cold out." I told Carlisle.

He nodded while Aro opened the door. "I was just coming down," Aro said.

I ran past him and up the two flights of stairs. His mom was at the door to greet us and tell us to take off our shoes. I did so, pissed, and then told Mrs. Andino about the movie we were about to see. She barely speaks English, so it was a short conversation, but I like speaking to Mrs. Andino—Aro's mom. She has the biggest tits I have ever seen and wears those low-cut blouses. When Mr. Andino caught me staring, I ran back to Aro's bedroom.

"What's going on?" I asked as I closed the door behind myself.

"Come look at this..." Carlisle waved me over.

Then, all three of us stood over Aro's crossbow set. Aro isn't his real name. He got that name because it's short for 'arrow'. Beside football, he was into archery or some shit. I don't know, but his aim is really good—he never misses a target.

"That's hot," I said. "I bet one of these can go right through somebody's dome." I ran my finger along one of the steel arrows. "Damn...you can fucking take someone out from across the street, like a sniper...right through the dome and hook them to a wall? Nice." I nodded.

Aro laughed. "That's kinda sick...I've seen it go through a buck...like a big one, but..."

"What's a buck?" I asked.

"A male deer..." Both Carlisle and Aro stared at me.

I shrugged and plopped down onto his bed. "I live in New York City—the fuck I gotta know what a buck is?"

They shared a look and shrugged their shoulders. Then Aro looked to us both. He seemed worried about something. "My cousin out in Queens hooked me up. Don't say shit...it's illegal," Aro said.

"Can he hook me up too?" I asked. "Which cousin?" I know Aro has like twenty-five fucking cousins.

"Cosmo," he said.

Carlisle pushed my shoulder. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't need one." He looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am crazy. I'm not like Aro—who likely practices his aim and goes deer hunting—and my brother knows that.

And he's the only person that knows about Tyler—a fuck who stole from me. I snapped and stabbed him in the heart last summer. Then, I panicked, of course. But Carlisle thought quickly and made us run out of that park in a hurry. No one else was in the park except us; it all worked out. Carlisle told me to clean the knife with bleach and then bury it in Nanny's backyard.

Until this day, no one knows who clipped Tyler. I pushed it out of my mind. Unless something reminds me—in my mind, I didn't kill Tyler either. Fuck him anyway. He was my boy, and then he stole the chain my mother gave me to sell it for crack.

So, Carlisle bringing up what I might have to do in Wyoming—wondering if I'd be cool with it—was a lost cause. Beside the fear that I might get arrested, I had no remorse for killing Tyler.

"No, for real..." I nodded, locking eyes with Aro. "Hook me up or sell me that one."

He nodded. "I'll call him this week."

"Cool beans..." I leaned back. "You got any hoodies Carlisle can borrow?" I asked Aro.

Carlisle stared at me. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I sighed, staring at his collared polo t-shirt. "It's lame...we're getting you some pussy tonight." I stood up and messed up his hair.

He pushed me back.

"Only geeky fuckers have parts in their hair...or old men...fuck...I'm just trying to help you." I pushed him.

"Here." Aro handed Carlisle a Rocawear hoodie. "I want it back, and you _should _wear it." Aro turned around to grab his bottle of mousse. "Bend over..."

I snickered. "He ain't down with that."

Aro rolled his eyes at me and Carlisle bent over, so that Aro could put the mousse in his hair.

While Aro gave Carlisle a makeover, I took it upon myself to pick up the crossbow. I leaned to the side of Aro's window and realized that with the scope I could see the guy— all the way in the back of the pizza joint across the street—twirling his dough.

Fuck. If I can _see_ that far, it means this thing can _go_ that far. "This thing is beautiful..." I marveled at it. "Call Cosmo now...ask him if it's okay I call him. Do you know how much we can sell these for? Everyone will want one..."

Aro laughed. "That cost two large."

I nodded. "And some of the people I know will pay three for it, including me." I did some math in my head. "Fuck it...I'll get some money by the end of the week. Then I'll tell you how many I want."

Even if I borrow the money from a shy, a loan shark, buy like five of these things, and then sell them for more than they're worth, and pay the shy the points above the vig; I'll still make a profit.

I nodded to myself.

"Get him ONE...only one." Carlisle shook his head and punched my shoulder. "Stop...why do you always have to scheme?"

I relented and shook my head of the thought. "Whatever...Take off your glasses." I looked to Aro. "Give him a pair of jeans too."

Carlisle's hair looked good tossed back, along with the sweater, but he was still wearing khakis and his glasses.

"I need my glasses..."

"For me?" I tried to look sad. "You can see without them. If you have a few drinks and you're suddenly wearing beer goggles...I got you. I'll make sure you don't fuck no nasty bitch," I laughed, and Aro leaned over to give me a fist pound.

"You got my back too?" Aro laughed.

"Oh...that's right. Ang let go of that leash..." I said.

Aro nodded and handed Carlisle a pair of dark wash jeans. "I want my shit cleaned before you give them back."

Carlisle gave me a dirty look, but lost the glasses before he changed his pants.

When he was all put together, Carlisle looked pretty good. Then I squirted some mousse into my palm. I wanted to try and do the same thing Aro did to Carlisle's hair, to my hair.

"Forward...sweep it forward," Aro waved me on, "and push the front up."

I had no idea why we were taking styling advice from someone who rocks a skin fade, and yet owns a can of mousse.

"Your hair's hopeless...My mom might have some hairspray," Aro laughed.

I groaned and just ruffled my own hair. I didn't give a fuck anymore, and should shave my head bald.

"That looks good," Aro said.

"Huh?" I looked in the mirror and pursed my lips, while I turned my head left to right. "Fuck...it does." My hair was a fucking mess, but it looked great. No longer did I have a few locks that stuck out, it all did.

"It suits you. Maybe you can start a new trend. The 'finger in socket' trend," Carlisle laughed.

"Fuck you..." I laughed too. "We ready? Let's bounce." I grabbed my coat again and walked out of the room.

By the time we made it back to the corner, it was already a little after nine. We all stood around with that "what now?" attitude, but for the most part we were content to stand around.

A few regular customers stopped by, and I had to send them away. I told them to come back in twenty minutes. Then I called Joe. I told Joe to get his ass back here, and I told him who to wait for, just in case we weren't here. He sounded like he was getting sucked off or something, but I let it go.

That was when we all decided to grab a slice. We ate, bullshitted, and then I tried to talk Carlisle into going back to Nanny's. I can't go back. He can—since he doesn't technically live there—but if I were to go back, I'd be stuck inside for the night.

I didn't want to show up at this party with nothing. I wanted my own Glock, a few bags, and a few hats. I only had one and highly doubted that Carlisle carries condoms with him.

After another round of slices for us all, Carlisle agreed to run back to Nanny's for my shit.

Then Aro and I waited in the pizzeria for Joe. He had called, saying Paula was taking him back to his crib and then back to the corner. Since he wasn't on foot, he showed up insanely fast.

"You going to Kearney's prom now, too?" Aro snickered. "I hope it's not on the same day."

Joe nodded and groaned. "Why can't I say 'no'? I'm going to three proms now...but...that's the night for most fuckers to get laid. It's like a given."

I laughed, and then Aro slapped a five-dollar bill into my hand. We put money on it. Aro bet against me, which I hope he doesn't feel the need to do after tonight.

I might be young, but he should know not to bet against me.

I left the five on the table—for whoever had to clean this shit up—and right before we left, Aro stopped me. "Your bill..."

"Tip," I said.

"Since when we leaving tips for Gino?" Aro laughed.

I looked behind Aro and gave Gino a head nod. "Since he doesn't call the cops when we hang outside...don't question me again. You feel me, Andino?"

Aro shook his head at me. "You weren't like this over the summer...What the hell happened to you?"

I squared my jaw and bumped my shoulder to his as I made my way out.

Aro's a cool guy. I have no beef with him, but his ass will respect me before he goes back to college. A lot has changed since the summer, and he needed to know.

I lit a cigarette while I watched Carlisle cross the street. Then I looked behind myself when Aro and Joe joined me. "We checking out this party or not?" I puffed on my stogue. "Fuck the custys...Let's do something." I didn't even care who wanted to come through and buy. I wanted to have a good time.

"E, bust me down?" Joe asked.

I looked to Carlisle while I just handed Joe my pack of Newports. "What do you wanna do?" I smiled. "We can check this party or...go into the city?"

"I can't," Aro said. "If y'all are going to the city, I'll go home." I looked back at him like he was crazy. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked back to Carlisle. "I'm staying at Nanny's," he said. "So, whatever you want is cool with me. If we go to the city, you just stay with me...but then Nanny..." He shrugged. "Your call."

I thought about it, and there really wasn't much to think about. Besides having a good time and getting laid, I needed to school Alec and my cousin about a few things. "Let's go see what this party is about."

We were able to roll a blunt and smoke it on the way. We also stopped to pick up a few beers, and a small bottle of Jack Daniels for me. Needless to say, we slowed—walking to a crawl—and were pretty fucked up by the time we arrived at Alec and Jane's house.

I was feeling no pain as my eyes scanned Jane's living room. There were quite a few people here, but I wouldn't consider this a party. It was mostly Alec's friends and a few chicks Jane knows from school.

"So...Esme was here?" Carlisle asked Jane.

That instigating bitch smiled and leaned into him. "I told her to stay...I mean...why should she hide that she likes to party from you?"

"What was she doing?" Carlisle asked.

Jane sighed. "She was goofing around with Alec upstairs...I don't know—"

That was when I jumped up to push Carlisle back down. He stood up, facing Alec and Jasper, like he was going to do something. "Relax." I told him and looked to Janey. "Stop starting trouble."

She giggled madly while she sipped at her bottle. It was a St. Ides Special Brew, and I love those. "Go get me one," I said.

She sucked her teeth at me, but that bitch did get up to get me one. "Calm down. Esme...she likes to party, but she'd never and I mean never..." I glanced at Alec.

Carlisle nodded and sat down. I glanced at Alec again. "Why don't you take Jane upstairs?" I asked Carlisle.

"What?" he asked.

"She's looking pretty good. I'd hit it," Aro said.

"I'm sayin'." I looked back to Carlisle.

He shook his head no and absentmindedly went to push his glasses back. "I keep forgetting that I'm not wearing them." He grumbled.

Aro and I laughed at him. Joe was pretty much passed out next to Aro. We let him be for now. He's a cool guy—one of my best friends—but he can't mix weed and alcohol. I try to tell him all the time, and every time he argues that he knows better.

"Jane's a little girl. What the fuck would I want with that?" Carlisle shook his head. "She's Esme's best friend too..."

I ignored that last part. "She's seventeen. That's the legal age of consent—"

Carlisle laughed at me. "You don't know what 'probable cause' is, but you know the age of consent?"

I shrugged, and stared at Alec. He was standing in the kitchen with his boys. "I know my rights...I'm seventeen. Wouldn't want any older broads to get in trouble, now would I?" I hit Carlisle's leg and rose to go talk to Alec. "Aro...come," I jerked my head.

As I walked into the kitchen, I heard Aro following. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

I didn't reply and reached out to punch Alec in the face. He stumbled back onto the counter—holding his jaw—and before he could come back at me; Caius grabbed him while Jasper stood between us.

I felt Aro's hands on my shoulders and shrugged them off. "Bay Ridge Avenue and Fifth...that's my spot, you heard?"

"Listen to you..." Caius laughed. I didn't even bother to look at him.

"You heard me, Volturi? Next time we meet, it won't be with my fist. You were told to step off that corner..."

"Is that true?" Caius asked him. "Son...if Misone asks you to step off...you step off."

Alec ignored him and walked out of the kitchen. We all stared after him. "What a pussy..." Aro whispered. I

nodded, agreeing with him. "You heard that, Jazz?" I looked to my cousin.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Maybe you can scare Alec, but I am not about to be bullied by my baby cousin..."

"Baby?" I pulled back and got him in his grill too. "Say it again?" I jumped at him, only to be caught by Caius and Aro. "We ain't shit...cousin." I spat the word.

"What the fuck, E?" Aro asked.

"Back off...that's enough. You made your point," Caius whispered in my ear.

I nodded as my chest heaved. Then I left the kitchen and faced a mortified Carlisle. "What the fuck was that?" he whispered when I sat next to him again. "Alec left..." he laughed. "You made him leave his own house..."

I shrugged. "And now...if you don't fuck his sister, I will."

"Whoa...E..." Aro said, but it was more of a warning.

I raised a brow and looked to him. "You up for it, then?"

Aro didn't say anything as he sat down.

"Carlisle?"

He looked away from me, toward Jane. "No..."

"Yo!" I shouted to get Jane's attention. "Where's my shit?"

She grinned at me. "There wasn't any more of those."

"So, get me a beer...I'm fucking thirsty." I told her, and she nearly sprinted into the kitchen. Then I looked to Carlisle and Aro. "You guys are pussy." I shook my head. "Girl's a ho...she'll love it."

They shared a look.

"You need to get Ang out your head, and you..." I looked to my brother and waved him away. "Do what the fuck you want, but...look..." I pointed. "There are two girls, right over there." I tried to think of their names. I knew them from junior high school. "The blonde? That's Lisa and...believe it or not," I looked back to Aro, "the brunette? Her name is also Angela...I don't know the short one." I checked out this short little thing with jet-black hair. She was adorable.

Aro and Carlisle shared another look, like they were considering it.

I shrugged and sat back, while Jane approached me. She placed the beer in my hand and sat on my lap. "Why don't you introduce them to your friends?" I asked.

She kissed my cheek and turned back to her friends. "Ang...Nick! Lee-Lee, come 'ere!" she shouted.

I pushed her hair away from her face. She usually has blonde hair, but today her hair was red. "Why'd you dye your hair?"

She shrugged. "Something different. You like it?"

I shook my head no. "You feeling okay?" I rubbed my hand down her back.

She nodded. "I'm fine...not too fucked up. Promise." She looked to her friends. "That's Artaro and Carlisle...Guys, that's Lisa-Marie, Nicole, and Angela...but Ang is about to leave."

Then the guys and those chicks exchanged the names they actually go by, before we all got comfortable, and that chick Ang took off. Jane continued to talk about...anything, and I was so proud of the guys as they paired off. Carlisle looked at ease while he spoke to Lisa, and the same with Aro and Nicole.

"What's up with Joe?" Jane kissed my neck.

I looked to where he was still passed out. "He can't hang."

She laughed. "You're so funny."

I raised a brow and chugged back the rest of my beer. "Go get me another one." I handed Jane the empty bottle. She stood up and left, while Caius approached us. "'Sup?" I asked him.

He never answered me and stared down at Nicole - the adorable one. "Nikki, I'm taking off. You need a ride?"

"I'll make sure she gets home," Aro said.

Caius grinned at him and held out his hand for Nicole's. "I said, I was taking her home. That okay with you?"

Aro chuckled and stood up. It was definitely a challenge, and Aro was rising to it. I liked that.

"Sit down." I told him. Aro turned to stare at him, and I raised a brow—hoping that he'd say something. He never did and sat down.

"Check you later..." Caius gave me a chin jerk and placed his arm around Nicole.

"Wait!" Lisa went after them. "I need a ride..."

Caius slumped his shoulders, and I laughed. He wasn't really giving Nicole a ride home, and he did not look happy having to give Lisa an actual _ride_.

"Relax...Chill wit' C...He can take you home," Caius said. Lisa gave a wary glance to Carlisle. "I live in Sheepshead Bay."

"Oh..." I covered my mouth with my hand. That shit is pretty far and not within walking distance. "Sweetheart, my brother doesn't have a car." I told her.

She turned back to Caius, and Nicole shrugged out of his hold. "No...we'll take a cab back, like we said." Nicole looked to Caius. "Just...call me."

Caius and I exchanged a look. I found this highly amusing, and he looked like he wanted to deck me for laughing. "I'll give you both a ride home." He relented and looked back to the girls.

"Great." Nicole waved to us. "Janey! We're taking off..."

Jane came back in with my beer. "Okay...call me tomorrow." She came to sit next to me.

I really didn't give a fuck that Carlisle and Aro were alone now, but I looked around—for girls for them—anyway. The only chicks left were rolling with Jasper, Alec, and their friends. And I highly doubt they'd be into hooking up with younger guys. That's just the way it is. Their crowd was all twenty-two or some shit.

"I'm out." Aro made to get up.

I shook my head. "Have another beer—don't go yet. We'll all leave together." I looked to Jane. "Can we go to your room?"

She looked to Carlisle.

I held her chin and made her face me.

"Yes...we can." Jane said and stood up while taking my hand.

"I'll be back." I sipped my beer.

"Can I get your cell? I want to call Esme." Carlisle looked so fucking sad.

It pissed me off, but I still gave him my phone. "Be easy." I looked to Aro. "Don't let him get all...you know."

"I know." Aro nodded. I stared at Aro, and then turned back to Jane. "I'll meet you upstairs." I told her.

She looked past me with her eyes lingering on Carlisle. "C..." She tried to get his attention but he was already on my cell phone.

I pulled on her hand. "What's up?"

She shook her head and looked down. "I'll be..." She turned and ran up the stairs.

"You're too young to be..." Carlisle scolded, and he looked like he was about to lose his shit too. "No...you don't...I know...I know, but..." he said. I walked over to him and grabbed my cell back. "What the..." he trailed off.

"Es..." I said, and looked down to Carlisle.

_"What is his problem? Did Joe tell you we bought weed?" _she giggled.

I rolled my eyes because Esme thinks she's so bad-ass. "He did, but I didn't say anything."

_"Oh..." _she whispered.

"Edward..." Carlisle tried to take the phone back.

"Carlisle will call you tomorrow. We're going to be late. We're seeing the last show at the Fortway...going to see..." I looked to Carlisle and Aro because I had no idea what was playing at the theater.

"_Super Troopers_," Carlisle whispered.

"_Super Troopers_," I answered, Esme.

She sighed. _"Don't let me keep you, but you make sure Carlisle stays away from those girls...Lisa saw the picture I have in my locker and she said that he's cute. Nicole also saw the picture and said he was hot. Angela liked his glasses and—"_

"I have to go." I hung up on her and looked to Carlisle and Aro.

"All this talk about movies..." Aro looked to his watch. "It's not too late to catch the last show." He looked back up to me.

I didn't even bother to reply to that and took a look around. Jasper and his group had left, and this wasn't a party anymore. This was a handful of people, and Joe passed out on the couch. But most of all, it was a handful of guys...and Jane.

"I'll go," Carlisle answered and looked to me. "How 'bout it?"

I shook my head no. "Let's go upstairs. Jane wanted to show me something." I smirked at them.

Aro stood up, but Carlisle gave me a funny look. "What are you up to?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not a damn thing. She wanted to show me some shit on her computer." I turned for the stairs. "You guys coming?"

I waited until I knew they were following, and then continued my way up. "I know him...and he's up to something..." Carlisle spoke to Aro. I smiled and didn't say anything.

"Shorty's not gonna hop outta nowhere and junk punch one of us, is she?" Aro asked.

I laughed and rounded the corner. I went to Jane's door. "Just relax." I lightly knocked, and because I know Jane, I poked my head in. "I have um...Carlisle and Aro with me." I stared at her tits. Jane knew the deal and so she ran up to get ready for me.

_Gotta love that._

She was kneeling in the middle of her bed, wearing only her underwear. "Carlisle?" She smiled, just like I knew she would. I think Janey and I only screw around for release. We only did it once so far. She's not feeling me at all, but I know she has a thing for Carlisle and Joe.

I nodded. "Yeah...Aro too."

She shrugged and sat back, before she lifted her tits. "Um...okay." She looked to me.

I looked back to Aro and Carlisle. "Go on in." I jerked my head and watched as they both entered the room, only to stop short.

"Jane...what...um..." Carlisle stammered and looked away.

Aro walked further into the room.

"Hey..." Jane said to Carlisle.

I gave him a little push, which pushed him toward her. "Go sit down." I said and smiled when I saw Jane grasp his hands.

"Um..." Aro sort of just stood there. That bitch got a small push too.

"Come here." Jane grabbed Aro's hand while she still held Carlisle's and scooted back on her knees.

Carlisle looked back to me. "Edward..."

I started to back out of the room. "You kids have fun...don't do anything I wouldn't do." I felt around in my pocket for the few rubbers Carlisle brought me from Nanny's. "Be safe!" I threw them onto Jane's bed and left the room.

Still in the hall, I waited. I waited to see if Carlisle or Aro would run out of the room. And after about five minutes, all I heard was giggling and movement, but nothing toward the door.

The whole purpose of this exercise was not only to get my brother's cock greased, it was to see if the both of them would do as I suggested.

Jane's always down to fuck and has crushed on Carlisle since we were kids. And Aro, well I'm sure he'll enjoy watching anyway.

As I made my way downstairs, I wondered what I was going to do with myself. There was no way that I was going to join them. To me, that whole mess just seems too busy. Now if it was just me with two chicks...

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Then I looked to Joe and saw that he was still sleeping. With my foot I kicked his foot, and then watched as he shot up - awake.

"What's up?" he mumbled and sucked back the drool from the corner of his mouth.

I grimaced. "Nothing...just...I don't know." I sat back and got comfortable. "You have any smoke left?"

He was dozing off again as he reached into his pocket. "Here..." He threw a bag in my general direction and closed his eyes again.

I shook my head at him, snatched up the bag, and stood to go into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess; plastic cups, beer bottles, and just random garbage littered multiple surfaces. Within all that clutter, I tried to find something to put my weed into. I thought maybe someone left behind a bowl, some Easy Wider, or maybe even a Dutchie. When looking began to feel like a chore, I left the kitchen.

By now, the whole house seemed empty. The stereo continued to play music, the TV was still on, but no one was here anymore.

A part of me ached to go back upstairs, so that's exactly what I did. I was highly curious. But knowing those two idiots, I wouldn't be surprised if the three of them were playing Monopoly.

Again, I knocked lightly. This time I received no response, and I didn't wait for one. I poked my head into the room, and then I wished I hadn't when I saw my brother's bare ass.

He was hovering over Jane, while her feet dangled on either side of him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing.

"Come back for the show?" Aro asked.

I chuckled and walked into the room. Yes. This was weird, but I was so proud of Carlisle. "Still want to go see that movie?" I asked Aro.

Aro tore his eyes away from them fucking to look at me. "Nah...just...I don't know." He looked back to them.

I grinned and sat next to him, and then I heard a loud grunt which made me look up. "Already?" I spat at Carlisle.

He was panting, out of breath, and was slumped over Jane. "Fuck..." he said.

"That was amazing," she said.

Aro and I exchanged an incredulous look because that had been anything but amazing.

"You came?" Carlisle asked.

Jane's eyes went wide. "Like three times."

Carlisle nodded. "Cool..." He leaned his lower half away from her and started to fix his pants.

I snickered under my breath because that bitch was lying.

"You came back." Jane looked to me and she didn't even try to cover herself up. "I get you both..."

"And Aro," I said.

She giggled. "Right..."

"This is just weird," Carlisle said.

I looked to him. "But it wasn't weird a second ago, right?"

"Fuck you...gimme a cigarette." He held out his hand.

I handed him my pack of cigarettes as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Is that Esme?" Carlisle asked, like maybe somehow she had been listening while they'd fucked.

I shook my head no. It was Marcus. "I have to take this..." I showed Carlisle my phone and left the room. While in the hallway, I rapidly placed the phone to my ear and listened. "Hello?"

_"Edward," _Marcus said.

I smiled. "That's me."

_"Just calling to see how you are. You're behaving yourself, I hope."_

I nodded. "I am...everything okay?" I hoped Esme didn't tell her dad we were partying over here. I doubt Mrs. Volturi would have allowed this.

_"Everything is fine...but I want you to come into the city tomorrow. We have a few things to discuss."_

"Okay." I became excited. "What kind of things?"

_"Girl Scout cookies," _he laughed.

I was confused. "Huh?"

_"Just...things, Edward...and bring your brother with you."_

"I will," I agreed. "Was that all?"

_"Yes...that's all." _He ended the call.

I closed my phone and smiled at nothing. Every time the man calls me, whether it's to say what's up or tell me some bullshit, I get excited.

Because the closer I get to Marcus, the closer I get to "the thing" and my personal goals.

Sighing, I turned to enter the room but stopped. I heard someone coming up the stairs. When my eyes landed on Alec and some chick, I gave him a head nod.

"Where's my sister?" he asked.

I tilted my head toward her bedroom. "In her room."

He looked to the closed door. "With?"

I shrugged. "The baseball team, the basketball team, and that dude down the street."

"Funny," he said without humor. "Seriously, Cullen...who's in there?" He went left and I went right to block his way and the door.

"Don't worry about it." I didn't want to place my hands on him to stop him. "Just...go get your shit greased and relax." I smiled widely. "She's in there with her friends."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I took a step forward. "Wassup? You feelin' froggy?"

He squared his jaw and leaned away from me. "I don't know who you fooled...but there is no fucking way that I am listening and taking shit from you...I'm twenty-one." He placed his hand on his chest.

"You ain't shit...now go." I jerked my head down the hall while my eyes landed on the beauty at his side. "How you doin', sweetheart?"

She giggled and half-hid her face into Alec's side. "She drunk?" I asked.

"Get the _fuck _out my house!" Alec nearly shouted.

"Damn." I snickered. "It's like that?"

He nodded. "Yup...I'll stay away from your corner, but you stay away from my sister."

I shrugged. "Fair enough." I turned from him to open the door to Jane's room.

Aro had taken Carlisle's previous position, but get this—Jane was sucking my brother's dick. He was leaning over her bed so she could do it. I had no idea what Alec's reaction was because all I could do was stare. "Holy fuck..." I blinked and the image was still there. "You see that shit-"

I was cut off when I was pushed to the side. Alec barged into the room. Carlisle jumped back, and Aro continued to fuck Jane.

I turned to the short redhead that was standing next to me. "Having fun?" I asked as I heard shouting in the background. It was mostly Alec and Jane. They were bickering back and forth as most siblings do.

"Um...yeah..." she said. "Um..." She pointed into the room.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She tore her eyes away from the room and looked to me. "Mary."

I sucked my teeth. Why does it seem like every girl's name is Mary? "Nice to meet you. I'm Edward." I held out my hand.

She looked back to Carlisle who was walking toward us. "Cullen? Carlisle Cullen?" she asked.

"Mary?" He let out a breathy chuckle. "How are you?"

I stepped back to watch Aro gather himself and Alec scream at the two. "Oh!" I shouted when Aro reached out to punch Alec in the face. "We should go." I told Carlisle.

He nodded, agreeing with me.

"Fuuuuuck!" Aro shouted as he ran past us.

"Fucking asshole!" Alec shouted as he too passed us. He was chasing Aro with a pair of scissors.

"What the fuck?" Carlisle asked.

I took it upon myself to grab Mary's hand as we ran down the steps. We went downstairs and followed Alec out the front door. Aro was standing in the street, laughing his ass off, while Alec continued to shout.

"How's NYU?" Carlisle asked Mary.

"Good. How's Columbia?" Mary asked. "It's Columbia, right?"

He winked. "Right."

I sighed. "Why don't you two go for a walk?" I suggested.

They gave each other a look, shrugged their shoulders, and began to walk down from the porch. I followed after them and went to Alec. He and Aro were now playing some car game. Alec was on one side of the car, while Aro was on the other. Each time one moved, the other would move too—going around the car in a circle—and they were getting nowhere.

Tired of this already, I snuck up on Alec and grabbed the scissors from his hand, and then I was running around the car, laughing too.

"You got the scissors?" Aro asked.

I laughed. "Yes." I bumped into him as Alec advanced toward us. "Let's get him..."

"Fuck this..." Aro ran from behind the car, and then I watched as he chased Alec down the street. "I'mma get you, fuck-face!" Aro shouted.

I chuckled and dropped the scissors onto the sidewalk. "So this is your little brother?" I heard Mary ask Carlisle.

"Yes..." he sighed. "My little pain in the ass of a brother."

"Fuck you," I said, looking to Mary. "I'm younger...Ain't nothing 'little' about me. Understand?"

Mary giggled. "Awww...he's a cutie...a little tough guy."

I grinned in her direction and decided that I could play along with that. "You drunk?" I asked, only because drunk chicks are fun.

She nodded. "Just a little." She looked back to Carlisle and nestled into him. "Walk me home?"

He furrowed his brow, but placed his arms around her. "Yes." He looked back to me.

"I can take her home." I reached for her hand.

She shook her head no.

"We can all go." Carlisle shrugged. "You still live on 88th Street, right?"

She stood on her toes to whisper something into his ear.

I waved him away. "Go...I'll..." I trailed off and walked away from them.

Tonight had proven to be a bust. It sucked. The night in general sucked, and I didn't even get a hand-job, nothing.

When I saw movement up ahead on the darkened sidewalk, I sped up. I wondered who was getting their ass beat, Alec or Aro. Sure enough it was Alec on the floor.

"You're such a bitch..." I shook my head as I ran the rest of the way. And once I was near them, I kicked Alec. "What is your deal?" No longer did I give a shit about the things he had done, it pissed me off that he was such a coward. Aro is rocking a limp, for fuck's sake. Alec couldn't dropkick him and get a hit in? I didn't get it.

Aro backed off. "We should have gone to the movies." I nodded.

"Yeah..." I looked down to Alec. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded as he stood up from the floor. "Bitch hits like my sister..." Alec said.

Aro went for Alec again, and I quickly got between them.

"Alec..." I wanted his attention. "Aro is my boy...and just like my corner, when I ask you to step off, you step off. You feel me?"

He laughed at me. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I get that you're close to Misone, but so am I." He pointed to himself and then spit out some blood.

"You're running with Misone and them?" Aro asked me. "I heard but I didn't think it was true."

I ignored him and walked closer to Alec. "I'll likely be your boss someday." I smiled. "So...if I were you..."

Alec laughed. "Get the fuck outta here!"

I nodded. "We'll see..." I looked back to Aro. "You ready?" He gave me some funny look while he silently agreed with me. "Night..." I said to Alec.

Aro and I continued to walk while I once again thought about the night we just had. It really blew. I didn't get any pussy, a blow job, or like I said—even a fucking hand-job. What's the point of being young and good looking if chicks don't want your shit? There isn't one—a point.

When we were a few blocks away from Alec's crib, I wondered why Aro was so quiet. "Why so quiet?"

He shook his head and didn't answer me.

"I should've hit Jane off first..."

"You didn't miss anything," he mumbled. "I had a good time tonight."

I stopped walking to look at him. I was surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah...what else was I going to do...sit and watch television with my dad? Tonight was a blast—fuck—I'm still tipsy."

I grinned as we approached Third Avenue. "You want to get another beer?" I pointed to the store.

"No," he said. "If my mother is awake and smells booze on me—" He shook his head. "She'll beat my ass."

"Oh..." I reached into my pocket. "Well, you wanna go get me one? They won't card you." I handed him a five.

He took it and walked ahead of me, into the store. "What'chu want?"

"Anything..."

While I waited, I smoked a cigarette and looked up and down the avenue. It was quiet, despite all of the bar crawlers coming about. That's what I've always loved about this neighborhood. For blocks—on many streets—there are bars, just lined up. I think I chilled in like two of them—two that Marcus had business in, and I went with him. They know me now—know I'm cool people. Most of them are Irish bars and so they don't know me.

Aro came back out holding a paper bag. "Here..."

I took it from him and started to walk again. Without wasting any time, I tore off the cap of the beer to chug it. The buzz I had was almost gone. I still had that smoke in my pocket. "You wanna smoke?"

"I told you—I can't." Aro reached for my beer and I let him have it.

"Right..." I lit another cigarette.

"We should have gone to the movies—" He handed me the beer.

"Stop with the movies..." I didn't want to admit that he was correct. We would have had a better time if we'd gone. We might have even met up with a few girls, too. That's what most of them do on Friday nights; they go to the movies in a group.

"You're really working with Misone?" he whispered.

I nodded. "I drive Esme...and do some other shit."

"How is Esme? C wouldn't tell me..."

I chuckled. "Can you blame him?"

"We both fucked up—I get that—but it's not my fault Shorty was sweatin' me. I didn't mean it—for it to go down like that—"

"Go down like what? It wasn't anything," I said.

"To you..." he sighed.

"You maintain your distance anyway. Once Esme graduates from high school, they're getting married."

"For real?" He made a face. "That's—that's just crazy. It's not 1955, you know?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," he said.

I shrugged that away and chugged down the rest of my beer. As we continued to walk, conversation was at a minimum. We didn't say much. When we walked by Nanny's crib, I invited Aro inside—to watch a movie or something, but he said he'd catch me later.

Regardless of his want to see a movie, Aro admitted that he had a good time. He didn't roll like we did—tonight—when he was my age.

Quietly, I let myself into the house. Then I was surprised to see the television on. Nanny was asleep in her recliner.

I kissed her hair and gently shook her awake. "Nanny..."

She jumped, only to smile. "Hey, baby." She palmed my face. "Did you have a good time?" She started sniffing around my mouth. "Were you drinking?"

I swallowed. "Mr. Andino was having a few beers...he let us have one."

She relaxed again. "Oh..." She sat up and righted the chair. "No..." She looked back up to me. "Adults shouldn't let the children of others—"

"It was no big deal. Don't say anything or I'll look like a rat," I said.

She sighed. "I would never. I just—Edward..."

"I'm not drunk. It was one beer," I lied. That forty-ounce brew really hit the spot on the way home. "Aro and his dad just walked me home. No harm done."

"You're growing up so fast...I miss the little boy who would run up and down those stairs—who had to show me every single picture he drew," she laughed. "You never draw anymore. You never play the piano..." She looked to it.

I shrugged.

"No...hanging out with your friends is more important. And what's this I hear from Marcus—that you're going to Miami for Easter?"

I smiled. "I am..."

"What about Mass? Who is going to help Father Alan—"

"Not me," I said.

"Did your father..."

"Who gives a fuck what he says? But yeah, he knows." I sat down on the couch and realized that my grandmother doesn't know me at all.

She stared at me. "I know people say you look like your father, but...you look so much like my Lizzie." She reached out to touch my face. "That's why it's so hard for Daddy, you know? You look so much like Mommy that...it hurts Daddy to look at you."

I rolled my eyes. "He needs to get over it, and what kind of shit is that to say to me?" I asked.

She gave my cheek a smack. "Watch your mouth. You want to act like an adult; I just spoke to you like one. That's the way shit is...Now go up, brush your teeth, and get in bed." She stared at me until I rose from the couch. "I know you smoke cigarettes too...your clothes stink."

I didn't reply.

"Where's Carlisle? Did he go back to his dorm?"

I shook my head no. "No, ma'am. He had to walk a friend home—some chick named Mary."

"Some chick?"

"A girl named Mary," I said.

She nodded. "How was your date? Did you get to steal a kiss?"

I pursed my lips while I thought about it, and then I shook my head no. "I got one right here." I leaned over to kiss Nanny's cheek.

Nanny giggled. "Next time..." She went to stand from the recliner and I reached to help her up. "I have to get up early tomorrow. We're having a big dinner Sunday. Mrs. Volturi is coming with Alec and Jane—that Alec," she stared at me, "is he a good boy? I know your cousin Jasper hangs out with him."

I shrugged. "They're older. I don't see them much."

She patted my arm while she nodded and turned away from me. "Go to bed. I know you have plans to meet your father tomorrow—"

"Marcus," I corrected her.

"Him too. I need you to go to the market before you go. I made a list." She walked into the kitchen. "It's right here...so is the money." She pointed to the counter. "If there's change, hold on to it."

"Okay," I lied, knowing I will sneak it back into her purse. I know most kids might sneak into their grandmother's purses to steal, but I usually plant money in there.

"Are you hungry? Want me to heat up some—" She stopped and looked to the front door. I heard the keys jingling too and figured it was Carlisle. "Go make sure it's Carlisle—no wait!" She held me back.

I chuckled. "Burglars don't use keys," I said.

"Don't be a smart ass."

I widened my arms. "I can't ever catch a break with you, can I?"

She ignored me and walked to Carlisle. "You're home!" She hugged him, likely to sniff him out too. "You smell like...girl." She frowned. "Did you see Esme?"

Carlisle—who now wore his glasses—pushed them back. "Um...well...uh..."

I groaned under my breath. "Some chick was cold and borrowed his sweater."

Nanny nodded and looked between us both. "Go to bed."

We both nodded, and waited until she walked up the stairs before we spoke. "Yo," I whispered and kicked his leg. "What happened with Mary?"

He bit his lip and smiled. "I fingered her in the hallway of her building..." He kept his mouth open like he was going to say more.

"Lucky..." I grumbled. "How do you go from—nothing—to—to having sex, getting a blow job, and finger fucking some hot piece of ass—all in one night?" I asked.

I knew I set it all up, but this shit was just astonishing. I'd pay to be a fly on the wall in Jane's bedroom. Something happened in there—something big—to cause my brother let go of his inhibitions and have a good time, sans Esme.

"I have no fucking clue...I think it was the new clothes and hair...I should start wearing my contacts," he said.

I nodded, agreeing with him.

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at me. "You ever...um..._eat pussy _before?" he whispered.

I looked around us, very surprised that maybe he hadn't. "Once...it was okay. I liked it, but some bitches be nasty and...well...I did it once." I shrugged. "She went fucking...like fucking crazy...never saw that shit before."

He nodded. "'Cause, after I fingered Mary? I sniffed at my fingers and they smelled amazing, so I licked them and..."

"TMI alert...Stop." I cut him off. "I'm going to bed." I walked around him. When I reached the third step, I looked back down at him. "Always do the scratch and sniff—never dive right in—unless you know the cooz, understand?"

He chuckled and messed his own hair. "Tonight was insane!"

I laughed too. "Stick with me...and it'll always be like that." I hoped.

"Fuck..." He ran up behind me. "What are we doing tomorrow night?"

I looked back to him. "Don't you have plans with Esme?"

He groaned. "I can feel her up another night."

I nodded and continued to walk upstairs. "We meet with Marcus tomorrow...I wanted to ask him if I could check out that place his friend has—Eclipse? I bet—"

"What's Eclipse?" Carlisle asked.

I sniggered. "A strip club."

"Hell, yeah!"

"Shhh!" I laughed.

"Boys!" Nanny shouted.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

"What changed tonight?" I asked Carlisle. "Why are you so down all of a sudden?"

He shrugged, looking sheepish. "Why can't I have a little fun? At least until Esme turns eighteen...Do you think I'm wrong?"

I opened the door to my bedroom and shook my head no. "Not at all...I would...but you can't be doing that shit once she starts putting out..." I kicked off my boots. "It's not 'technically' cheating now. She's just like your friend—fuck—Aro got farther than you did with her."

He groaned and threw himself on my bed. "Fucking Mary was so hot..." He looked back to me. "You think Jane will tell Esme?"

I shook my head no. "I doubt it...hoes don't air out their business..._other_ people do, so...I'd be nice to Aro." I plopped down next to him, too lazy to undress.

I heard Carlisle kick off his sneakers. "Tonight was awesome."

I frowned up to the ceiling. "At least you got some..."

He hit my arm. "There's always tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I sighed.

**The End**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**Please leave me your thoughts.**

**A/N: **There were plenty of schools named in this story. Edward goes to Fort Hamilton, which is the public High School in Bay Ridge. There were also references to New Utrecht High School, the public High School in Dyker Heights, Brooklyn. Bishop Kearney, the private/Catholic school the girls go to. Xavarian and Fontbonne Hall are Catholic/Prep schools in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn.

All schools are located in Brooklyn, New York

**Slang glossary:**

**Bud/buds/trees/weed/smoke **— Marijuana

**Paper **— money

**Rockin'**— wearing

**Son **— another way to say 'homey' or 'dude'.

**X **— short for Ecstasy

**Fortway **— movie theater located in Bay Ridge **Slingin' **— similar to dealing drugs

**Timbs **— short for 'Timberland' a brand of footwear

**A 9-5 **— working a regular job

**Check **— come see

**Bag a bone **— gain a kill, get a bone, to have a kill

**Triple Stack blue dolphins **— a type of Ecstasy

**Shorty/Chick **— girl

**Pinched **— to get arrested

**"Mind yo' neck" **— Mind your business

**Connects **— short for connection

**"Hitting off" **— to fuck/have sex with

**Bet **— means yes or agree

**Cool beans **— very nice

**Vig **— short for vigorous, means interest

**Beef **— conflict/problem

**"Bust me down" **— Save me some of that cigarette

**School **— teach/learn

**Blunt **— cigar hollowed out and filled with weed

**Grill **— usually means "personal space" but the way I used it means "face"

**Hats **— condoms/rubbers

**Sweatin' **— to want somebody/to yearn for

**Front **— fake **Iced/clipped **— killed/murdured

**Cat **— guy

**Busted **— ugly

**Shy **— short for Shylock

**Bounce **— to leave

**Stogue **— cigarette


	5. The Skip

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner (Stephenie meyer). The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**This coincides with the Aro outtakes, actually. Again, this is "some" of what you didn't see between chapters 24 and 25. Starring Edward and Bella! :) YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE ARO OUTTAKES, WHICH ARE CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO. YOU'LL LIKE THEM, I SWEAR IT. Enjoy!**

**A "Quiet Storm" Outtake.**

"**The Skip"**

"Stop," I laughed and stopped Bella's hands. "I'm not ticklish, so just stop…"

"Yeah, right," she giggled and dug right into my armpit, which caused _me_ to giggle.

"Come on…you wanted to watch this." I pointed to the television.

We were watching one of the Harry Potter flicks. Well, she was watching it. I was practicing sleeping with my eyes open. Every time I'd nod off, I'd feel her eyes on me. Then she'd say, "wake up!", and poke me. Why is it so important I see this? I have no idea. My guess is that since we went to Potterworld, and I showed a little interest, I should be subjected to all things Potter; like I didn't get enough when we were in Orlando.

"You saw this before, right?" I wove my fingers into her hair and pushed it away from her neck.

She nodded. "Watch—" She pointed. "That diary, Tom Riddle's diary—that's Voldemort—" she whispered. "It's a horcrux. You'll know what those are later."

"Later?" I pursed my lips as my eyes lingered on her neck. "How about…" I kissed her neck, "we pause this…watch it later, and you give me a blow job now?" I nearly pleaded.

"There are six more movies—one hasn't come out yet—so five."

"What?" I weighed the options in my head. For a blow job now, I'll have to watch this dude fly around; like some fairy on a broomstick…for roughly fifteen hours of my life that I will never get back.

"They just get better. This one is my favorite, and it's important. That's why I want you to pay attention. You have to pay close attention to all of them, but to get the gist of the last two movies, you really have to pay attention to this one." She smiled while she gave my thigh a squeeze and faced the screen.

"Fuck that…" I grumbled. "You mean to tell me that Voldemort—"

She giggled and placed her hand over my mouth. "Don't say his name so loud!"

I removed her hand. "You mean to tell me that Tommy No-Nose chases this douche for seven movies? Just how powerful is this fuck if he can't kill a boy? Fuck a magic wand—grab an AK or some shit." I ranted.

She continued to laugh at me. "He is the chosen one."

I didn't say a word and folded my arms across my chest.

"You want some more popcorn?"

I made a face and stuck out my tongue. "I want something…but Orville Redenbacher can't help me…I'm not into that." I looked down to my lap.

"What?" she laughed at me.

"Nothing—grab me the Fritos and a Mountain Dew," I said. "Thank you…"

She nodded and stood up. Then I watched her ass, longingly, as she left the couch. I reached out to touch it and pulled her back onto my lap. "I love you…"

"I love you too. You're amazing for watching this…" She melted back. "I just—I like sharing this with you."

"Right." I ran my hands up her torso and palmed her breasts. Then I groaned; I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. The hands traveled back down.

"Edward…" She pushed my hands away when they tried to sneak up her shirt.

"That's me." I bucked my erection into her ass.

She giggled and turned in my arms. Then I watched as she slid down my lap and onto her knees. My stomach tied in knots, and I was suddenly an overexcited mess. "I love you…tomorrow…we'll go shopping…anything you want," I promised.

She shook her head no. "I've seen all the movies. Maybe you need some…stimulation…something to stimulate you? For every Potter movie you watch, I'll blow you."

I thought about it and it was stupid. Even if I said no, she'll likely blow me anyway. "You don't have to do that." I grinned and went with the selfless route. "I'll watch them either way."

"Martyrdom doesn't suit you." She began to pull my pajama pants off.

"I tried…" I squirmed and lifted my ass. "Let's go to bed, so you can sit on my face—"

Potter has nothing on Edward Cullen.

I never saw Bella move so fast before. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the living room. I giggled as I stood and righted my pants, then I ran just as fast as she did.

Brutus didn't know what the fuck was going on and was still running after Bella when I entered the hall. "She's mine." I patted his head, and then stilled myself to watch Bella undress from the doorway.

"What are you staring at?" She lost her shirt and quickly went for her sweats.

"You…" I pulled off my t-shirt and walked to her.

She stood naked before me and pointed to the floor. "I want you…to get on your knees."

I grinned as I got down to my knees and reached for her. I was ready to dive right into her…

She backed away from me. "Kiss my foot." She lifted it.

I kissed her foot as I laughed. "What's this?" I sucked on her big toe.

She took her foot back and turned around. "Now…kiss my ass cheek."

I licked my lips as I stared at her ass. "Which one?" I palmed them both as my cell phone rang.

"Whichever…No, the left. You're mine…so you'll do what I want you to. We always do what you want."

"Okay…" I rubbed my nose along her soft skin before I placed a gentle kiss down. "Go lie on your stomach."

"Edward…you go lie on your stomach." She turned to face me.

I laughed. "You're not touching my ass."

She pursed her lips. "Okay…" She backed away from me and turned to lie on her stomach.

I lost my pants as that phone just kept on ringing.

"Just answer it…" Bella sighed, rolling onto her back.

I groaned and grabbed my cell from my chest of drawers. When I saw that it was Aro, I knew I had to take the call. "I have to…" I told Bella and placed the phone to my ear, just to listen.

"_You there?"_ Aro asked.

"A-huh." I stifled a groan by biting my knuckles.

Bella was staring right at me while she twirled her finger around her clit. I walked to her and spread her legs wider. I wanted a better look, and I wanted to help her. She focused on her clit while I fingered her. She was so fucking wet already. I dipped my head low to get a quick taste.

"Oh…" Bella tossed her head back.

"Shhh." I stood straight but kept pumping my finger in and out.

"_Skip?" _

"Uh…what?" I used my thumb to massage her clit. She had forgotten all about it and pinched her nipples instead. "Make it quick."

"I will," Bella said.

"Not you," I laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Bella breathed. "More…I want more."

I inserted another finger. "Mister," I said to get Aro's attention. "What's going on?"

"_Is this a bad time?" _

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes…" Bella again, but I doubt Aro could hear her. She was so low and I only wished she was screaming. My friend has impeccable timing. Why couldn't he call when the second movie started? It pissed me off.

"Fucking talk, already." I picked up the pace with my hand.

"Oh God," Bella whispered a moan. I sucked a breath through my teeth and bit her nipple, hard. "Shit!" Bella didn't bother to whisper. I chuckled and leaned away.

"_Um…I had a little problem," _Aro whispered.

I winced and took my hand back. "What kind of problem?"

Bella kicked me, and I grabbed her foot to hold it still.

"_Our friend…Sticky Fingers?"_ He meant Alec. "_He uh…made a wrong turn…I tried to give him directions but he got lost…he's gone." _

I nodded and laughed, but it was so far from funny it was scary. I stood up to put my pants back on. "You fucking had do it—you couldn't listen…or wait..."

"_It wasn't like that,"_ Aro said.

"Edward," Bella whined.

I ignored her and ran into my office. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked.

"_I tried—"_

"You didn't do a fucking thing but go against what I said!" I shouted.

"Edward…what's wrong?" Bella poked her head in.

I closed my eyes tightly and took the phone away from my ear. "I'm sorry…" I groaned and moved her away from my office door. "I have to…I'm sorry." While I closed the door she nodded like it was okay, but it wasn't okay. "Love you…I shouldn't be long."

I closed the door and placed the phone back to my ear. "And Blondie's with you, right?"

"_Yes…" _

"You're so fucking stupid…" I began to worry about him now.

"_I don't know…I see her…she cleans up pretty good." _

"I don't give a fuck. The only cleaning SHE should be doing is licking down your cock after you fucking jizz!" I screamed and was seconds away from losing my shit. "She's not your wife. She's no one…"

"_It's me. All me. Don't say stuff like that. I—I—" _

"Don't beg. It's beneath you…" I paused. "There are rules for a reason," I said. "I'm so disappointed in you. Do you have any idea how slim my choices are?"

"_I know that—"_

"No, you don't. There's really limited gray here…Look, where are you?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

I nodded and waited. I wasn't going to ask again, and he still wasn't answering me. I knew he was there because I heard him breathing. And so I reached into my desk for my emergency cell phone. While I waited for Aro get his head out of his ass, I called Joe, and hit the mute button on my cell. I tested it first, and Aro didn't comment. "Joe…yeah…it's me."

"_What's up?"_ he asked, and there was loud music in the background.

"You at the tit shack?"

"_Fucking Marissa…she's busting my balls again…if it's not one thing it's another, but you know how it goes…"_ he sighed.

"No, I don't—" I said, right when Aro decided to speak. "Hold on." I placed my one cell close to abdomen to listen to Aro.

"_We're at a hotel,"_ he whispered.

"A hotel?" I asked.

"_Yeah…nothing popped, no peeping Tom's. It's fine."_ Aro's voice cracked. _"It's cold up here. I can't wait for spring." _

I actually grinned, happy that Aro told me the truth. I knew he was there. He's a creature of habit, and if he lied about where he was, I was going to send Joe up there to get them. "Take care of it…accidents happen all the time, especially in high traffic areas."

"_Will do…" _

"I'll see you at…" I couldn't think up a metaphor for funeral. "-the thing. I'm sure people will be very sad."

"_There has to be a thing?" _

"Regardless of his shitty sense of direction…" I trailed off. "No…accidents in high traffic," I said again, wondering why he didn't understand that. I want Alec found, so there can be a funeral.

"_I get it,"_ he said. _"I know."_

"You better be there. If I have to look for you and Blondie…we won't be having coffee. You feel me?"

"_I do…I'll be seeing you,"_ Aro said.

I ended the call and just hung up on Joe.

My hands felt tied and my stomach felt sick. For the first time ever, I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to take care of Aro myself, just for going against me. But then, another part of me knows that Alec had it coming.

Fuck that.

After hours of thinking about the same issues repeatedly, I finally came to a solution. I decided to go to this funeral. See how everything plays out, and hear the rest of the story.

Because there's always more to the story.

And, if it's what I think it is—Aro blatantly going against my word—he's done.

**The End**


End file.
